Behind those Crimson Eyes
by Belle femme
Summary: he had all, looks, body, money, and all... is there something he would want other than that but what is it? what was it that he really wants? it's all behind those crimson eyes... the thing he wanted is really simple... let's read to see.
1. in awe

Behind Those Crimson Eyes

* * *

ellahist: hello folks I'm back and this is my new story and as you can see on top, this is entitled as "Behind those Crimson Eyes" well this story is the letter "b" on the choices in the poll so please read and review and it'll be my honor if this story will be good for your taste so let's begin... but first we have to introduce our main character.

* * *

Introduction

Natsume Hyuuga: he's the son of the chairman of a big international company and because of that even in other country they know who Natsume HYUUGA is... and they own this school, he established his so called gang, he's not being prohibited to do so because he can simply threatened the principal, he's ruthless and many adults, teacher and all the population of guys feared him but because of his good looks which he doesn't boast at all, money and all that every man would die for... still many, if I say many I really mean many girls fall for him in a glimpse of his features but even if he is ruthless he still had a best friend.

Ruka Nogi: he's the best friend of Natsume Hyuuga, they met when their young because he's father which is Mr. Nogi, is the best friend of Mr. Hyuuga and their company is partnered with the Hyuuga's... to put it simply he's Natsume's childhood best friend... he's an animal lover, he's not ruthless, he's kind, and he's sweet, he has the looks, money and all too which is why many girls admire him like Natsume, he respects elders which in spite of being best friend of Natsume he's not feared. he also study in the school that Natsume's family owns. he's in Natsume's section too.

Hotaru Imai: she have a small business because she's inventing things, she's cold but not inside, she cares for her best friend but her stoic, poker face doesn't show any of her emotions, she's kind but when her best friend is doing stupid she's there to shoot her baka-gun, and calling her dummy and idiot but that is her way of showing her affection to her best friend... she's rich but not like Natsume and Ruka, her parents are supporting her little business and her father is an employee of Nogi's company. She's also studying in the school that Natsume's family owns. she's in her best friend section

Mikan Sakura: she has a normal life, ordinary girl, she has the looks and body but it's not seen because of her clothes that is too large for her and her glasses because she's near-sighted and her hair is always in braid, she is the idiotic, stupid best friend of Hotaru, they met when their young too she's always being protected by Hotaru because she's always bullied, I forgot to say that she is an orphan she's in the care of nun's, and the one who she considers like her mother is Sister Zoe, she's working in Hotaru's little business for some money too and some part time jobs, she just transferred in the school that Natsume's family owns but she's getting bullied again by her classmates.

Friend of Mikan and Hotaru:

Nonoko, Anna, Sumire (at first she's not), Misaki (she has the same age as them)

In Natsume's gang

Mochu, Koko, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Ruka

note: their in High School and is already second year, and Natsume, Tsubasa and Ruka are 17 while Mikan and Hotaru, other girls and the rest of the guys in Natsume's gang is 16

* * *

Chapter 1: in AWE

... "and this will be my thank you to you..." ...

* * *

the sun already rose but a certain brunette haired girl was not... the clock showed that it was already 7:45 a.m, her first period which is Geometry (I really don't know what 2nd year high school student in Japan studies in math so I just wrote geometry) will start in exactly 8:00 a.m, when sister Zoe yelled from the first floor (her room is in the second floor)

"Mikan chan, you'll be late..." Mikan opened her eyes and looked in the clock then she's trying to register 7:46, 7:46, 7... 46!

"wahh, I'm totally gonna be late on my first day" she recently transferred because of Hotaru who insisted for her to go to her school that is the so called Alice Academy because she was usually getting bullied in her previous school and there was no one to look after her, it was named alice to show that the academy/school is for the elite of all elite, the academy was composed of nursery, kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school, college.

she got ready, braided her hair, put on her glasses, wore her large uniform and she's gone... she didn't take her breakfast just took a single slice of bread and ate it while she ran, took the bus and at last she was in the academy, when she looked what's in front of her it was totally an amazing school she can't explain it by word, but as she remembered she supposed to find Narumi, she didn't know where the hell is that faculty to meet her adviser Narumi...

she asked this someone "umm, where is the faculty?"

"there are a lot of faculty here, you know?" the guys said.

"umm, then where is the faculty where Narumi sensei is?" Mikan looked at him with her eager eyes...

"ahh, that Narumi, it's that building, in the second floor, room 207, it's the English faculty in High School division" the guy just looked at her.

"ah, thank you very much" then she dashed off and now she reached the door, she opened it and revealed many teachers, she asked one of them...

"umm, excuse me but where is Narumi sensei?"she added respect.

"oh, are you the transferee?" the female teacher said, I mean, asked...

"yes-" she was about to say something when the teacher seem to called someone whose name is Narumi...

"Narumi, Narumi, this is the transferee in your class"

"oh, wait..." Narumi dashed off and said...

"oh hello, let's go to the classroom"he suddenly said then he took her by the hand and soon let her hand go when they reached a certain room and in the top, it is written 2-b...

"go in when I call your name" Narumi gave her a little smile but reassuring.

"good morning class" she was waiting for the students to replied "good morning sir Narumi" or something but heard nothing...

"we had a new student... Mikan..." she entered and saw many student but they were just chit-chatting, playing with their cellphones and some are surfing the internet with their laptop but the room is wide...

"hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to you all" all of they're attention is in Mikan now, she saw Hotaru and called her.

"Hotaru!" then she smiled, the students froze and sat up like a good student and they all stop what they were doing a while ago except for Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Sumire and of course Hotaru which is the cause of the silence...

"eh?" Mikan was surprised in the sudden silence but Narumi suddenly butted...

"okay, Mikan, you can choose any seat you want, I have a meeting so self-study, okay?" Narumi left her in front...

she went to Hotaru, she was planning on hugging her but she was just shot by her baka-gun again...

"ouch Hotaru, you're so mean but I still love you" Mikan replied...

"it's because you're an idiot, but because this is your first day I'll let you hug me, dummy" Hotaru showed no expression...

Mikan hugged her until someone butted "oh, is she the one you're talking to us, your best friend..." Misaki said.

"you had a good taste, huh?" Nonoko complimented.

"but what's up with the glasses and that uniform?" Anna sympathized, oh I forgot that Mikan was also studious and got good grades but not as good as Hotaru's...

but still the room was silent and all you can hear was their conversation and Sumire's chit-chatting with her club members.

"amm, ano?" Mikan looked at them and they guessed she hadn't know them.

"the name is Misaka Harada"

"mine is Nonoko Ogasawara"

"and lastly Anna Umenomiya" (is umenomiya really her last name, or did I spell it wrong?)

they all smiled at her and she asked "why are they quiet? is there something wrong?"

they all looked to each other and Nonoko is the one who answered it "it's probably because of her" pointing to Hotaru...

"she's quite feared here" Anna added.

"am I the only one who's being feared here?" Hotaru asked while looking at them coolly...

"I guess not..." Misaki smirked, looking at them as they all smirked.

guess what, someone butted...

"excuse me, whose being feared?" Sumire the president of a _CERTAIN_ club butted boastfully.

" the princess and the prince live happily ever after and the ugly witch is thrown in the mount _TRA LA LA LA, _and is turned into a frog _KO KAK KO KAK KO KAK" _Misaki said while going back to her seat, the other girl do it too but when she's in the part of 'ko kak ko kak' she turned to Sumire like she's teasing HER...

"what do you mean by that, huh?" Sumire continued to intrigued them but they do not care less...

"oh yeah Mikan since I don't have seatmate then sit beside me... and want to hang out next Saturday?" Misaki asked all of a sudden without a care on what Sumire's saying like she's invisible or more like her presence is not acknowledge...

as the whole class thought _who the hell is that girl loitering around the ruthless girls...  
_

Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Misaki is known as the ruthless girls although they don't name it to themselves but their just known by it because once you mess up with them you'll never see the sun shines tomorrow and somewhat the others named them like that.

after the class Mikan refused to have a ride with one of them because their house is in the other direction so she decided to walk going back to her so called home but first she went to her favorite Sakura tree in the forest...

as she walks, she breathed fresh air and look for the tree she spotted it but found a guy with a blood on his face laid on the shades of the Sakura tree...

she ran and held the guy on her arms, she took her handkerchief and wipe out the blood from his face...

"ne, ne, wake up, wake up" she panicking, she saw the guy's eyes shot open but barely conscious...

"hey, umm, are you alright? hell no... what am I going to do? what am I going to do? can you stand I'll support you..." she held his arm around her and tried to stand him, fortunate of her the guy seemed to cooperate not that long they reached the road and looked for a taxi...

really fortunate of her, there was a taxi that passed by and immediately went to the place she's staying, there she met sister Zoe, sister Zoe helpped Mikan to place the guy to her bed... she took care of him until she fell asleep holding his hand, sitting on a chair, her head is leaning on the edge of the bed, it's already late until morning came, the guy who has a raven hair, and crimson eyes woke up, who found himself laying on someone's bed that is not too big, as he felt someone is holding his hand, really warm...

soon Mikan woke up, finding the guy conscious...

"oh, are you alright? does it hurt anywhere?" Mikan looked at him worried as she continued...

"I'm worried sick, you know? I really don't know what to do with you, I prayed and prayed that you would be fine , thank goodness your alright" Mikan doesn't know this but she's already crying with her holding his hand and caressing it...

it's his first time to see someone crying for him as he said...

"don't cry..." he didn't want someone to cry for him and of course he didn't know how to comfort her.

"oh, okay... wait, I'll prepare a breakfast for you" she smiled to him and ran to the kitchen, preparing food... as he glanced to the place and lastly to the clock it read 5:36 a.m...

he guessed he'll not be attending school now and he knew that _they _were already looking for him. as he remembered someone helping him to stand he can see her but blurred, all he see is a girl with glasses and her brunette hair which is in braid was long as it reach her waist... and he thought like 'so it was her'.

after some minutes passed, Mikan was back to him with the food, it was a sweet pancakes...

"I don't eat sweets..." the guys said but he's surprise on how she replied to him.

"how rude..." she glared at him playfully but soon she smiled and added "you're supposed to say thank you, because I'm kind enough to let you sleep here while I took care of you and prepared this breakfast to you."

as he thought this is the first time he's saying thank you to someone...

"thank you" Mikan blushed but snap out of it and made him eat it even if he insisted not to eat, he was force and he was hungry too so there was no choice.

"I'm good with this, so is it good?" Mikan asked of course the guys said...

he did not say anything but he just continued to eat, that Mikan smiled warmly...

she totally forgot it but thank to her alarm clock she remembered.

"oh my god, I have school..." she went to the bathroom and took a bath when she's finish, she only have a piece of clothe around her body while her hair was loose and it reach until her waist, she doesn't wear her glasses so the guy was totally awe struck to what he saw, her body, skin, face, hair... their all perfect he look at her with his stoic, cold face that seductively look at her.

as Mikan sense something looking at her strangely, remembered there is a GUY who is currently in her room while she is only wrap by a piece of clothe, she immediately got her uniform and wear those inside the bathroom, when she's finish, she dried her hair and said to him...

"sorry for that... but I really have to go SOON" at first she's serious then she suddenly butted her 'but I really have to go SOON'

the guy took a look at her uniform and ask...

"you're studying to alice academy?" the guy who rarely speak said...

"well, yes" Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"you know me?" that he's reaction.

"oh yeah, I forgot, who are you?" the guy thought _she didn't know me..._

"wait, I'll go with you" the guy suddenly said and asked "where's my cellphone?"

"oh it's here..." Mikan carefully handed it to him, she rarely saw an expensive cellphone, she wished to have one even if the cheap cellphone but she had no money...

"it's me, bring me my clothes and fetch me here, I'll be going to the academy..." if your wondering how the one who Natsume was speaking know where he was... simply his cellphone had a tracker...

"umm, excuse me?" then suddenly there was a 'beep' sound outside, Natsume knew it, suddenly there was a lot of middle aged men entered her room and handed Natsume his clothes, what I mean is his uniform... (their uniform is like in the anime, but the difference is... the color is violet). after handing it the middle aged men exited and waited outside, he changed his clothes while Mikan was blushing and turned around not to see him changing.

the guy was just knock off on his head yesterday, it was bleeding and that made him unconscious but he's just fine. he's hair is messy but it suited him.

until...

he can stand on his own and took Mikan's wrist and dragged her outside but on the way he met sister Zoe and just said.

"I'll be taking this girl" sister Zoe just nodded... the guy smirked. Mikan didn't know what to do.

he made Mikan hop on the limousine as Mikan widen her eyes and the guy sat beside her...

"and this will be my thank you to you..." he grinned coolly

"huh? what?" Mikan looked at him in awe.

* * *

ellahist:

hey, folks, if there is a lot of mistype, wrong spelling, and wrong grammar... I'm really really sorry, here I am again I'm really too lazy to read it again and again, but I checked it once... I corrected some errors but still I'm really really sorry... but I hoe this will be good for you...

and please review this... love yah

\/


	2. sorry

Behind those Crimson Eyes

* * *

**ellahist**: thank you for the reviews and of course I'm really glad that you like I thought that it's little bit weird and childish and I also read it for the 2nd time and I realize I forgot to put coma or something and some are not emphasize completely so sorry for that... but still I'm really really glad for that so I update as soon as possible because you love it and I also love you haha...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_"umm, excuse me?" then suddenly there was a 'beep' sound outside, Natsume knew it, suddenly there was a lot of middle aged men entered her room and handed Natsume his clothes, what I mean is his uniform... (their uniform is like in the anime, but the difference is... the color is violet). after handing it the middle aged men exited and waited outside, he changed his clothes while Mikan was blushing and turned around not to see him changing._

_the guy was just knock off on his head yesterday, it was bleeding and that made him unconscious but he's just fine. he's hair is messy but it suited him._

_until..._

_he can stand on his own and took Mikan's wrist and dragged her outside but on the way he met sister Zoe and just said._

_"I'll be taking this girl" sister Zoe just nodded... the guy smirked. Mikan didn't know what to do._

_he made Mikan hop on the limousine as Mikan widen her eyes and the guy sat beside her..._

_"and this will be my thank you to you..." he grinned coolly_

_"huh? what?" Mikan looked at him in awe._

* * *

chapter 2: Sorry

... what Tsubasa was looking for ...

* * *

they were going to the academy now and so they were currently in the limousine, it was totally silent and it was killing Mikan, she wanted to ask 'where, what ,why ,how?' there was a lot of question that was running to her mind right now but the problem was she didn't know how to start...

as they reached the gate all the population of the student's head turned to their direction as the handsome guy which is currently with Mikan exited his extravagant limousine and of course Mikan also exited, all eyes were in the two of them but there was one pair of all pairs of eyes that was cursing Mikan and currently glaring at her...

"excuse me, transferee but AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB, I WON'T ALLOW YOU GETTING CLOSE WITH **MY NATSUME**" as Mikan thought _she's SUPER possessive and what did she said her Natsume, who's Natsume?..._

Sumire's intro was followed by her vice-president and the other certified number 1 fan of Natsume and Ruka but it had no sense at all...

second by second, the guy (Natsume) was getting irritated by them as he said "stop"

Sumire's attention was turn to the guy now, "what did you say Natsume kun~"

it was sending him goosebumps... "you're annoying" the guy glared at her simply and it shut them all, Mikan thought earlier 'she was already in her verge of death' thanks to the guy (Natsume).

"you slut" she was referring to Mikan "remember this, this is all your fault" Sumire was totally mad in Mikan now but then she turned her heels and exited the picture... as a certain guy glared at Mikan now, no, it's not the guy who Mikan help, it was another guy...

the guy (Natsume) kept silent then suddenly she was asked by Mikan "eto, you are Natsume?"

the guy (Natsume) thought _oh god, she was like them too, she better not jump on me... and I'll send her to hell._

"yeah, got a problem?" the guy just said irritatedly, Mikan thought _he totally change now, a while ago he was dragging me to no where and is smirking now, it feels like if I do one mistake I'll be dead anytime soon_

"uh, okay... y y you are Natsume... ?" she was asking him his last name.

"you didn't know?" the guy seemed to be expecting her to know what his last name.

"well, yeah, will I ask you if I already knew" Mikan said in a matter-of-fact.

someone butted and was follow by another again and again followed by another as they all have the same question... "you don't know who Natsume is?"

"YES!" she was getting irritated...

someone introduce the guy "he's Natsume Hyuuga, you know?"

"oh my god, y y you're Natsume Hyuuga, you are that Natsume Hyuuga, you are the...

...

...

who are you again? you name is kind of complicated, you know? well, nice meeting you" all of them fell like in the anime style... Mikan looked at her wrist watch and said to herself more like yelled to herself...

"woah, it's already 7:55 a.m, ja... I'll be going_, _bye" the Natsume Hyuuga was surprised although it's not shown to his face, his face had not change at all... he just sweat drooped a while ago. suddenly there was someone who held Mikan's wrist...

"wait..." all of a sudden 5 man stood beside the Natsume guy and one of them held Mikan's wrist while Mikan looked back saying...

"ano?" Mikan was waiting for the guy who is currently holding her wrist reply...

"you really didn't know about Hyuuga's? who they are? or anything about Natsume?" Mikan was really getting irritated.

"huh? he's Natsume Hyuuga, he's a Hyuuga, what do you expect me to know when I just met him yesterday and he didn't say anything about himself too..." the guy who was holding Mikan's wrist which is Tsubasa was surprise...

"and... can you please let go of my wrist?" Tsubasa was totally awe struck because this was the first time that a girl answered him in a bitter tone and asked for him to let go of her hand usually they begged in the state where they were willing to kiss his feet just to take them with him... and this is the first time he was embarrassed in front of them, as he thought _this will be interesting... _

Mikan ran, all the eyes were on her and she could sense it something will start to happen from that scene her life will definitely change...

(note: their in High School and is already second year, and Natsume, Tsubasa and Ruka are 17 while Mikan and Hotaru, other girls and the rest of the guys in Natsume's gang is 16... Mikan and the girls are 2 - b, while the guys are in 2 - a...)

it started the day after the scene...

"hello, Mikan chan" Sumire was the one who was talking to her, it was kind of creepy but bare with it...

"can we meet in the northern forest?" Sumire was forming a puppy dog face but in Mikan's vision it's a monster face and of course she can't take the aura that was emitting from Sumire so she just already agreed...

"o o okay, w when?" Mikan formed a fake smile.

"oh maybe after the class is dismiss, bye see you later" Mikan thanked god that she was still living because she might die because of goosebumps...

...in the northern forest...

"ano, p p Permy san..." all she saw was trees and all then suddenly someone knock her off by a concrete metal tube in her legs that bring her to her knees.

"who are you calling Permy?" Sumire's voice was heard. she was hit again but this time it was follow by one another. that Mikan's body was like like less laying in the grassy ground. then Sumire walked, going to her then Sumire suddenly grab Mikan's hair and pulled her up and whispered to her ears ...

"you better not get near Natsume and tell anyone anything about this or you'll get beaten up like this again but I don't know if you'll see the sun shines tomorrow if this will happen again..." Mikan was left behind there full of blood, she was barely conscious she can stand a little but she can't control herself from falling again.

...in Hotaru and the others...

"where's Mikan?" Nonoko asked...

"she said to me that she'll have to do something after dismissal" Hotaru answered.

"she might go home after doing that something..." Misaki guessed but Hotaru had a feeling that something was not right but she might as well thinking too much...

"I hope so, hey, it's getting late, let's go home already?" Anna butted.

"oh yeah, let's go" they all grabbed Hotaru by her shoulder and there they're gone...

on the way Hotaru said "I'll be going to America for a few days because there is some problem with my business there and I already reported my leave for few day in the academy but I'll be back in no time so..."

"oh that's why you're waiting for Mikan to say that" Misaki read her.

"it's okay for us..." Anna said while Nonoko smiled, knowing she agreed.

...in Natsume and his gang...

"yo man, you're so quiet, it's unusual" Ruka said to his best friend...

"no, it's just that, that girl's still on my mind and it annoys me" Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Tsubasa and Ruka looked at each other...

"dude, what does that mean?" Mochu butted...

"fell in love?" Yuu guessed...

Natsume twitched a bit... "huh? in an instant? hell no..."

"ohuuu!" Tsubasa whistled as if he was teasing Natsume, well, he really was teasing him.

"stop this non-sense!" okay, Tsubasa stepped on a bit on the line...

"okay,okay, oh I forgot, I have something to do, bye hehe" Tsubasa smiled nervously, go away and decided to walk then he spotted this brunette haired girl...

"oh what happened to you?" Tsubasa attended her while Mikan fainted, Tsubasa carried her and took a taxi to go to his villa near there...

as they reached the villa, Tsubasa putted Mikan on the bed and treated her wounds and stayed in her side...

morning came, as the sun rose up again for the 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,001th time (okay, it's enough), Mikan seemed to woke up too...

"ugh, where am I?" is the first question in the morning from Mikan. Tsubasa seemed to be woke up from her question and answered her.

"you're at my villa don't worry I called the nun's and reported that you are in my care and reported the academy that you will be taking this day off so you don't have to report today for class..." Tsubasa seemed to read her like an open book.

"and I'm Tsubasa Andou, nice to meet you!" Tsubasa added.

"by the way, what happened to you?" Mikan widen her eyes then looked at her lap saying...

"nothing, I just fall on the stairs" Mikan averted her gaze from another direction to avoid Tsubasa's eyes... Tsubasa knew it's a bluff but he ride on her bluff...

"oh, really, I didn't know you're that clumsy" Tsubasa chuckled...

but suddenly added... "you don't have to thank me, your recovery will do..." he smiled at her then his smile turned into a smirk...

Mikan's gloomy eyes turned to a sweet smile she remembered something...

"umm, don't say anyone about this.." Mikan was looking down in her lap as Tsubasa just nodded in agreement he answered with his thought _yeah I'll not speak anything about this, yet_... _but I'm really interested to who did this to you, I might try to investigate this..._

soon after their conversation she decided to live separately from the nuns because she seemed to make them worried for her so she'll live in another place, she went to her mother like Sister Zoe ...

...in sister Zoe...

"sister Zoe, I want to live on... not like this, I will now take the path I've chosen" Mikan looked at Sister Zoe...

"it seemed that you already answered my question then..." sister Zoe said...

it was the day when sister Zoe said to Mikan,_ "some day you will decide for your own and the way to take,and live without me"_ Mikan didn't understand it then but now she fully understand, she packed her things and say goodbye to sister Zoe but not with sad face but with teary face while she formed a smile on her face.

and lastly she bid "thank you!"

somewhat she returned to Tsubasa's villa and asked him...

"please Tsubasa san, I'll do anything just let me stay here for a while..." sister Zoe already informed her that Hotaru was in America right now... so can't asked for Hotaru's help, and she was not that close and she really don't know how to contact the other girls so there was no other choice...

"huh? okay then I guess you will be a maid here" Tsubasa smirked...

Mikan's face was like "..."

"what?"

... the next day, morning, in the room of 2 - b...

"what? you say that you will be living with Tsubasa as his maid? but why?" Misaki cried out while her questionable face is staring on Mikan for an answer.

"well, it's just that I decided to live separately form sister Zoe so I started having jobs but I don't have any place to live in and Hotaru is in America so I ask for his help..." is all Mikan said.

"then why don't ask for my help?" Misaki said, i mean asked... as she continued to intrigued her.

"it's because I don't know where to contact the three of you, I don't know where you three live and I'm running out of choices!" Mikan said with her gloomy face.

Nonoko and Anna was there, it's just that they can't say anything because some incident already happen in the past. Tsubasa's and Misaki's past that is...

"okay, it's decided, I'll help you in your job (being a maid of Tsubasa, that is!)..." Misaki formed a fist a symbol of her _stubbornness _I meant without any hesitation to help Mikan out of her problem...

"wait, it's been bothering me the whole time, how did you three know Tsubasa?" Mikan asked suddenly...

Anna answered on behalf of Nonoko and Misaki... "hey, didn't you know?"

"know what?" as Mikan answered clueless.

"Misaki and Tsubasa are childhood friend, although Nonoko and I just saw him around and we knew him from Misaki too..." Anna smiled while she took a peek in Misaki's reaction.

"by the way, at first you're in a braid and glasses now with the long sleeve shirt and jogging pants, what's with that? and you're not that bubbly and happy-go-lucky like the Mikan then, is there a problem, you face looks pale and you seemed not to slept for long." Misaki noticed...

"well, I just feel like it haha and I was busy" Mikan thought _I shouldn't say it..._

"and you always come back to Tsubasa's villa late, do you have something to do after classes?" Anna intrigued her...

"nothing just running an errand for Narumi sensei hehe" Mikan laughed nervously...

the truth was because of Sumire, Sumire was threatening her like if she didn't do as they say, Sumire will do the same thing that happen on Mikan to her friends, and this stupid Mikan just do as they say and ended up having wounds, when the three was not around sometimes they step on Mikan and pushed her head against the wall... and it still continues...

"oh yeah, it seems like they found a man in the forest **again** and it is said that, it might be the gang's work, because he's last seen with Mochu..." Nonoko butted...

"again?" Mikan asked clueless.

"oh yeah you didn't know, the 6 guy, you see last time... they are Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou, Yuu Tobita, Mochu, Kokoroyome... it is rumored that if you mess up with them, one day you'll just be found in the forest laying with your body covered with your own blood but still they will leave you behind breathing... but still many girls, as in many girls still love them..." Anna added...

"it's... creepy" Mikan said as she remembered something her eyes widen she remember what Sumire was saying to her, it already affected her...

"hey Mikan what happen?" Misaki asked out of concern...

"nothing, nothing... it's really nothing." Mikan breath slowly and shook her head continually...

"but they didn't say anything about the rumor, they all just say, just this one thing of all they were finding something? about that something... we really didn't know." Misaki added too...

...the next day at Tsubasa's villa...

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikan looked at Misaki.

"what happened? are you okay?" the supposedly fried rice is totally fried in the state that it is burnt, Misaki must loved them to over-cooked it, hahaha...

Misaki's finger was full of band-aids as Mikan treated her bruises in her hand seemingly tired, Tsubasa was running towards them...

"what happened?" Tsubasa, now, was the one who's treating the wound but suddenly Misaki take her hand form him but Mikan butted...

"ano, Misaki san, just go rest for a while I'll be the one to cook for us" Misaki looked to her with her apologetic face...

"sorry Mikan, I want to help you out but I just mess up with your work..." Misaki apologized...

"it's okay, hurry up go and rest for a while first and breathe some fresh air..." Mikan smiled exhaustively and gave her a reassuring feelings.

"I'll bring her outside" Tsubasa lead Misaki out...

...at the veranda...

"Misaki, do you still believe I'll do it again..." Tsubasa said...

_Flashback_

_"Misaki, I'll go ahead first" the 13 year old Tsubasa said..._

_"okay" Misaki thought he was always acting strange and he always seemed to be in a hurry back to his house..._

_As Misaki was worried, because Misaki liked Tsubasa then... Tsubasa was always getting into fights and changes his girlfriend every week... although he was like this Misaki still like him..._

_Misaki went to his house as Tsubasa's childhood friend she freely opened the door and reached Tsubasa's room, as she opened it... she found Tsubasa making out with the maid..._

_"sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" Misaki just made a fake smile, she ran as her tears continually flows, soon after she ran Tsubasa followed her..._

_they were now in the park... "ano?" Tsubasa made a sound to signed her that he was there._

_Misaki although her back was facing Tsubasa, he knew that Misaki immediately wiped her tears, turned to him and smiled sweetly..._

_"baka... what are you doing here?" Misaki said like nothing happened just now..._

_"no, Misaki, it's not what you think" Tsubasa explained to her._

_"what? you don't have to explain, you know? I'm happy for you two" Misaki was smiling but tears fell from her eyes._

_"what are you saying, isn't that tears is the proof what you feels right now? Tsubasa hugged her while she didn't do anything._

_"although I don't have the rights to touch you now but I think I already found what I was looking for but I loose it in an instant..." Misaki doesn't guess it right and said..._

_"still, I'm happy for the two of you" she ran away because she can't control her tears anymore further and she didn't want Tsubasa to see her like that._

_"wait!" he shouted... then continued in a whisper "you didn't understand it... Misaki, you are the one I found but I loose you in the instant I found you, the girl who see me for who I am, it's you, right?" Tsubasa said... after a year he decided to join Natsume's gang, he's a playboy and he's ruthless but not in front of Misaki..._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't know, I don't understand..." Misaki said looking down...

suddenly, Tsubasa hugged her like how he hugged her in the park, the same feelings, his moves and her moves...

"sorry..." as Tsubasa added...

* * *

Ellahist:

this chapter was for Tsubasa and Misaki, next chapter will be _next pair_ with a little bit Mikan and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka...

please read and review... I was already sleepy haha, I love you all, hope this will do for now... you might think I's always lazy to read my story to check for wrong but I do check it but of course just once haha, I always update late so I ended up sleepy in the end...

\/


	3. pervert

Behind those Crimson Eyes

* * *

**ellahist: **I know my update is late, hehe, sorry for that but it's time for my periodicals and of course my pain-in-the-neck projects, and I'm completing my requirements for my second grading and it's time to volunteer to pay 2 pesos everyday for the class fund, it's supposed to be volunteer but there is a specified amount to pay EVERYDAY actually, but still, it is considered (by me and including my classmates) as a volunteer paying, and the t-shirt too for the intramural, and the upcoming Christmas party, sigh... okay this is it... hahaha just read and review... love yah.

one more thing...

...idonotowngakuenalice...

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...the next day at Tsubasa's villa..._

_"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikan looked at Misaki._

_"what happened? are you okay?" the supposedly fried rice is totally fried in the state that it is burnt, Misaki must loved them to over-cooked it, hahaha..._

_Misaki's finger was full of band-aids as Mikan treated her bruises in her hand seemingly tired, Tsubasa was running towards them..._

_"what happened?" Tsubasa, now, was the one who's treating the wound but suddenly Misaki take her hand form him but Mikan butted..._

_"ano, Misaki san, just go rest for a while I'll be the one to cook for us" Misaki looked to her with her apologetic face..._

_"sorry Mikan, I want to help you out but I just mess up with your work..." Misaki apologized..._

_"it's okay, hurry up go and rest for a while first and breathe some fresh air..." Mikan smiled exhaustively and gave her a reassuring feelings._

_"I'll bring her outside" Tsubasa lead Misaki out..._

_...at the veranda..._

_"Misaki, do you still believe I'll do it again..." Tsubasa said..._

_"I don't know, I don't understand..." Misaki said looking down..._

_suddenly, Tsubasa hugged her like how he hugged her in the park, the same feelings, his moves and her moves..._

_"sorry..." as Tsubasa added..._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Pervert

... what Natsume want ...

* * *

...knock knock knock...

Mikan's eye shut open and looked at the door there it revealed a guy that was named Tsubasa and a girl named Misaki who's currently helping her in her situation...

"Mikan, you're not up yet? actually there is only 5 minutes left before our first period begin..." Misaki said in a matter-of-fact tone while Tsubasa kept smiling at her...

her mind is loading, trying to register what she's saying.

"ahhhhhhhh! I'm late again!" she ran to the bathroom and closed the door in a matter of second the door opened, there she ran to her closet and slip her uniform to her petite body and finally she looked to her reflection that reflected to the mirror to ready herself, she applied and sprayed something to herself, put on her glasses and before she braided her hair Tsubasa and Misaki interrupted her...

"you know, you're more beautiful without your glasses on," Tsubasa looked at Misaki to have her agreement and so Misaki nodded.

"but I can't see clearly-" Mikan was cut by Misaki.

"don't worry you're just use to have your glasses on but later you'll be use without it, that's just for now, but we'll buy you some contact lens, okay? by the way, we have one more minutes left..." as Misaki looked at her wrist watch.

they ran to the car and finally hopped in, the car started and flied (I know! cars don't fly), going to their respective classes.

3...

2...

1...

...

the classroom's door shut open revealing Mikan and Misaki... they were greeted by a question.

"what's up with you Misaki? did something happen? it was not like you Misaki, to be late, that is." Nonoko said.

Anna butted "and who is this beautiful maiden?" actually the whole class was looking to the brunette haired girl her hair reached until her waist and her face was clearly seen without the glasses on.

"what you saying?" Misaki laughed in disbelief...

"she's Mikan..." Misaki stopped laughing when she was caught to the silent atmosphere and more like awe struck atmosphere of her classmates.

"WHAT?" the whole class chorused.

"well... hehe" Misaki just giggled.

* * *

Sumire was in a bad mood, she met a guy that totally mess her way that was why she didn't show up earlier and now she was looking for Mikan to bent her anger to her, she thought evilly _oh yeah, where is that slut Mikan? I just turn my gaze a second and now she's gone, maybe she haven't learn her lessons yet, then I'll teach her again, her lessons!_

"oh hello Sakura san!" Sumire greeted.

Mikan looked at her with her afraid expression and...

"oh, I'm sorry, I'm mistaken." Sumire was embarrassed but she was really sure that it was Mikan she thought _who was that? she was really beau- wait but I'm more beautiful ahahahahaha!... _she was cut by an expression of someone.

"ano, Shouda san, I'm Mikan actually, can you recognize me or something?" Mikan asked.

"YOU?" Sumire and her fan club member was cutting classes so she was not there.

"anyway... I don't know you have that fair skin then can I mess you face's skin?" all of a sudden, she grabbed Mikan's hair and dragged her to a secluded area, there she saw a Sakura tree... she was tied to the tree.

(BTW she's crazy, Sumire is)

Unknown to them there was someone who was listening to them and was witnessing what was happening.

"wait, wait don't leave me" the next thing they do was merciless, they tied her feet...

"you know, no one is around so even if you shouted for help no one will hear you, there is always wild animal loitering around here, this is the place where the man who was covered with blood was found..." Sumire revealed the truth.

Mikan was terrified and was too shock.

"and you'll be the next victim." Sumire added, and it was followed by some giggles from her fan club.

she can't move an inch, she was terrified her senses was sharper than usual, and she was trembling. it was getting late, more thoughts have been running in to her mind.

when...

I shouldn't have walked away  
I would've stayed if you said  
We could've made everything OK  
But we just  
Threw the blame back and forth  
We treated love like a sport  
The final blow hit so low  
I'm still on the ground

tears fell down from her eyes, why did they do this to her, she was just helping the guy(Natsume) back then and was this what she will get..

I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall  
Shattered in pieces curled on the floor  
Super natural love conquers all  
'Member we used to touch the sky  
And

she thought _lord, I'm tired, why am I born to this world? what is my purpose living here? I'm just an empty soul, who would fill me?, I was born by whom? all I know is my mother was a young prostitute and my father is young delinquent... and I was a mistake from the start then I was putted to sister Zoe's care, then now Sumire why is she doing this without a reason...  
_

Lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry

she was smiling, as she thought _what was this a drama story? such fate..._ _this might be the end of me... at least I want to smile even in the last time. _she can't release herself and there is no one to save her, and probably she'll die in starving or maybe she'll be eaten by a wild animal.

C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry

I thought we'd be forever and always  
You were serenity  
You took away the bad days  
Didn't always treat you right  
But it was OK  
I do somethin' stupid  
And you still stay with me

the unknown person who was Natsume was there, he was listening silently, from what he witnessed and until now she was different as he thought, normally a girl will cry uselessly but she was singing, tears was flowing from her eyes while smiling.

But you can only go for so long  
Doing the one you claim to love wrong  
Before too much is enough  
You look up  
Find your love gone  
And

We were so good together  
How come we could not weather  
This storm and just do better  
Why did we say goodbye

'Cause lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Now every night  
I feel the angels cry...

Natsume jumped down and Mikan was surprised.

"you?" Mikan cried out tiredly.

Natsume didn't bid any word to her and just loosen her ties... and finally he carried her out of the place.

while carrying her he asked. "why is she doing this to you?"

"I don't know, I don't understand, she had gone crazy." Mikan was looking worried and sleepy... she then fell asleep in his arms.

it was late at night when she woke up, she found herself to an unknown room that was really expensive looking. she was currently on the soft, big and comfy bed.

she exited the room and looked for someone there she found one, which is Natsume...

she didn't notice that she was wearing a daring night gown that you can see through it just to see her childish underwear... Natsume's maid was the one who changed Mikan's clothes.

"you're beautiful, I know it since the first time we met..." Natsume seductively said.

the next thing was Mikan was pushed against the wall, Mikan can guessed that he was really drunk then he suddenly forced a kiss on her, he kissed her passionately like he longed it for years... at first she was pushing him but then she gave up from the feeling she was getting from Natsume, Natsume's hand was touching her back, waist and then he slipped his hand down to her legs, weht to her thigh, Mikan moaned... Natsume looked at her and stop, he broke their kiss and didn't face her.

"go away..." Natsume said.

"what's wrong with you?" Mikan patted his back but then Natsume pushed it away.

"GO AWAY! (pause) uh s sorry, I was just... forget it, I'm saying you have to leave me alone before I do something on you, I can't control myself any further." with that Mikan leaved but she was still worried for him...

she hugged him, whispered "don't worry, everything's fine." and patted his head. it was the first time that someone had actually said that to him and hugged him that he can felt he was accepted.

morning came, it's Saturday, and Mikan woke up, she looked at her side just to found Natsume at first she was surprised but she didn't shout or did anything stupid that might cause him to wake up but she can't move, he was cuddling to her.

"ano?... Hyuuga san? umm" Natsume woke up and looked at her. he just simply sat up and looked at his surrounding but he was cut by a question.

"are you okay?" Mikan looked him, Natsume can clearly see her undergarments beneath her night gown, they were currently in his villa now but not at the main...

"so you like wearing childish underwear." Natsume smirked...

Mikan looked at herself, she found herself wearing a see-through night gown and her cleavage was seen. she immediately hugged herself and let out a shout come out from her...

"pervert..."

"why are you here?" Mikan asked like it was HER room.

"why? THIS is my house and I can do whatever I want, don't worry it's not like I make love with you, it's just that I want to be with-" Natsume cut before it slip to his tongue.

"want to be with?" Mikan asked with her cute questioning face.

"it's none of your business..." Natsume was back to his original state.

...at the airport...

"hello, oh mom!" a raven haired maiden came back.

"I know that you just came back but your father made a deal with a company and wants you too marry someone." her mother said sadly.

"okay... I know this will come someday and that someday is now, I already prepare my self for that mom you don't have to worry."

"eh, okay, I'm really sorry, neh?" her mother apologize that she have to encounter such an obstacle. Normally if a girl was in that situation, they were against it but knowing Hotaru, it was a whole different story.

"it's okay mom, by the way, who is the unfortunate guy?" the raven maiden asked.

"Ruka Nogi." silence lingered.

"..."

"hello, dear... hello!" Hotaru's mother checked if she's still on the line.

"oh mom, sorry... I understand, I'm have to hang up now, bye" Hotaru bid her farewell to her mother.

"bye" her mother's last word was 'bye'. she didn't expect it would be him.

* * *

ellahist:

I hope this will do for now please review...

always sorry for the wrong grammar and mistypes and wrong spelling...

\/


	4. I'll keep her

Behind those Crimson Eyes

* * *

ellahist: I notice that my story is so fast, I'll try making it more detailed... I just read the previous chapter, that's why I hate reading my own story... it's because I'm seeing what I don't want to see and there is a lot of mistake, I'm really sorry for that, I'll try making this better than the previous, sigh... oh well it's sem break so I had the time to update this story hahaha, please review afterward

love yah guys

oh I almost forgot, you have to choose between:

TRUE OR FALSE

1.) I **OWN** GAKUEN ALICE... (the answer is obvious)

* * *

_Previews Chapter _

_...at the airport..._

_"hello, oh mom" a raven haired maiden came back._

_"I know that you just came back but your father made a deal with a company and wants you too marry someone" her mother said sadly._

_"okay... I know this will come someday and that someday is now, I already prepare my self for that mom you don't have to worry."_

_"eh, okay, I'm really sorry"_

_"it's okay mom, by the way, who is the unfortunate guy?" the raven maiden asked._

_"Ruka Nogi"_

_"..."_

_"hello, dear... hello"_

_"oh mom, sorry... I'm have to hang up now, bye"_

_"bye" her mothers last word 'bye'. she didn't expect it would be him._

_

* * *

_Chapter 4: I'll keep her

... _then, would you mind if I keep her_ ...

* * *

the sun peaked out from the sky and shined through the Academy, the sun always witnessed this event every morning and this event helps the sun makes the surrounding more heated up... and suddenly a Lamborghini showed in the luxurious huge gate that opened for the Lamborghini to enter and as it halted every head turned to look and every girl's eyes had a heart shape symbol, fast as the second flashed as a crowd form around this luxurious Lamborghini.

a guy named Natsume Hyuuga, son of the chairman who owned a big international company showed up and unexpectedly a brunette haired girl was with him as other 5 cars behind the Lamborghini was included in the picture, slowly the car's door of each opened and showed other lads namely Mochu, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka and Koko.

"ano... ohayou" said by the fidgeting Yuu to them, Tsubasa simply smiled at him coolly while Mochu looked at Tsubasa with a signing look then exchanged high fives, greeted...

"morning..." then with the other member, Koko neared them with a worried look, Natsume kept quiet and still kept his emotionless face, Ruka on the other hand was patting Koko and asked.

"what's up with that long face early in the morning?" Koko looked up to him and from his worried look changed to a calm face then he smiled and told them.

"nothing..." but the truth is something's really bothering him, he kept it to himself simply because he didn't want them to worry 'bout him... Natsume eyed every moves of Koko and he knew that Koko knew something about the incident between Sumire and Mikan.

Mikan was behind Natsume. Well, as Tsubasa noticed her, he began to bomb his questions on her.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, Mikan you're there, I thought something came up, you didn't came home last night and Misaki is just worried about you, actually now she was already in her class looking for you, thinking that you might show up..." Tsubasa held her on her shoulder Mikan eyed him with a smile plastered on her face...

the other lad's ear perked up and smirk at him when they hear him say '_you_ didn't _came home last night_ and _Misaki_ is just worried about you'.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa san... something just came up and..." Mikan was trying to hide what happen yesterday...

"don't tell me, you fall on the stairs again?" Tsubasa pretended with his worried looking face, Mikan nodded with a reassuring smile... Koko looked to her suddenly that caught Natsume's attention and it was bothering Natsume too by what Tsubasa just said earlier.

"yes, exactly hehe-" her nervously laugh was cut by Tsubasa's question not really maybe statement.

"and you were found by Natsume and stayed there last night." as Tsubasa's eyes found something interesting in Mikan's neck, he knew something happen last night with them. (excuse me, let me tell you that they didn't make out, okay?)

Mikan was blushing madly, he hit it "y yes, but nothing happen..."

"oh, so something really happen, okay, I already understand" then suddenly Tsubasa turned his back, as he nodded, he was teasing her and he was enjoying it. oh I forgot the other member was smirking as they exchanged high fives like they discovered something _interesting_.

Natsume held Mikan by the wrist and dragged her in the building not because to take her out from those topic but he saw someone, Sumire, as he sensed the danger... still he's face was stoic as ever, they reached the building and was walking on the left wing of the building, he loosened his grip and let her hand go, let her walk on her own, he halted and so Mikan does, he simply said...

"be careful."

Natsume goes to his respective classroom and so Mikan does too when she reached the room, she opened it and she was greeted by the...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"ouch, Hotaru?... Hotaru, is that really you?"Mikan said with her teary eyes, like she can't believe it, Hotaru was in front of her, the real thing... it feels like she was gone for years for Mikan.

"I only left for few day and you are blind now?" Hotaru said as she smirked coolly, she let her hug her...

...after a minute...

Mikan stood in front of her, smiled, Hotaru looked at her then she said...

"1,000 yen for making my uniform wet..." she just smiled to her and Anna, Nonoko, Misaki laughed with them.

"okay, the mushy thing is over, I'll butt now, where the hell do you go? you didn't show up last night..." Misaki butted as tears started to flow, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru looked at them.

"and wait, what was that bruised on your neck..." Misaki pointed out...

"ahh nothing, I already explain it to Tsubasa san, sorry to make you worry..." Misaki hugged Mikan like she was her older sister... but the three butt on their moment.

"wait, what happen? we don't understand" Nonoko asked, she looked straight on Mikan's eyes then on Misaki's and so Anna does and Hotaru, lastly, sensed something wrong.

"if you lie, never see me again..." this is what she hate about Hotaru, forcing the truth to come out from her.

"well it's a long story, I'll explain it to you, maybe, later" Mikan plastered a reassuring smile to stop them from worrying.

Sumire hug Mikan from her back and butted...

"what is it? count me in..." as Sumire smiled, Mikan froze at the moment, she thought for a moment _is this what Natsume told me... be careful... _as it flashback to her mind on how Natsume said those frightening word.

"eh..." Mikan can't say anything, Hotaru can sensed that there really is something wrong even though she doesn't know what was going on there is only one name that was on Hotaru's mind that can explain those something to her, Tsubasa. how did she know who to ask? look she just said 'I already explain it to Tsubasa san'...

Sumire laughed and then take her leaved, whispered to Mikan's ears her creepy 'bye'.

...break time...

Hotaru barged in Tsubasa's classroom where the other guys was there too...

"Andou, you had a lot of explaining to do..." Hotaru dragged him out of the classroom by gripping his uniform, Natsume knows that he was needed too so he followed them as he signed the others (meaning Mochu, Koko, Ruka and Yuu) not to follow them.

Hotaru pinned Tsubasa on the wall "what happened to Mikan? if you say a lie, your company will reach it's end point"

"huh? o o okay, I'll speak, just stop pinning me..." Hotaru loosened her grip then let Tsubasa explain, Natsume was plainly listening, he was behind Hotaru and of course Hotaru knew he was there.

Tsubasa explained it from the point where he found Mikan and made her his maid then until the happening yesterday...

"Hyuuga, it seemed that you found something, if you wouldn't mind, share it" Hotaru was smirking like an angel but behind there is an evil shadow that tell him to spill it.

"why would I?" Hotaru cracked.

"are you an idiot? I need to know what happen..." and now Hotaru's patience was getting thinner and thinner.

"then what will you do after knowing?" Natsume flared back.

"are you really an idiot? I'll know what I will do after knowing it-" Natsume cut her before she cursed him.

"then would you mind _watching_ it rather than listening to me..." Natsume has something on his mind.

Hotaru questioned him "what do you mean?", Tsubasa was out of place but he wouldn't care less, this is what he waited and will answer his questions to what was really happening to Mikan, all those instances he witnessed...

...at Koko...

after Hotaru, Tsubasa and Natsume left, Koko left too with a determining face, he looked at Mochu, Yuu and Ruka then said "I'll have something to do, don't worry I'm not following them, I'm just going to do my business" then smiled to them...

he looked for Sumire, actually he was in love with Sumire... why? for all those girls why her?

_Flashback_

_then, he has his own world and if you looked at him that time, you would surely think that he was a weirdo until he transferred to the academy, he was looking for something until he bumped to someone and that someone is Sumire..._

_"what the hell are you doing?" Sumire flared._

_"sorry, I was just looking for something but I can't find it" Koko looked at the ground and started searching again._

_"how idiotic, what was it that you were looking for?" Sumire asked out of blue, it seems like she will help him look for it._

_"ahh, four leaf clover (am I right?)" Sumire sweat dropped she thought it was something more valuable than that._

_"huh? you really are an idiot... I guess you were looking for that because you have something to wish for but remember this, if you want something, then get it... no matter who or what will stop in your way. And you won't get what you want just by looking for a leaf, sigh how idiotic..." after that she left him._

_End of Flashback_

he still can't forget about what he said but somehow he can't find ways to confess until he met Natsume that made his life more open than having his own world. he always follow Sumire whenever she go even though he knew that she loved Natsume he didn't lose a hope until she finds her with her fan club member bullying someone, he continues to follow her until she gets more ruthless, then, she was just bullying someone but now, those rumors that was spreading that it was the work of the gang, it truly is Sumire's work...

back to the current situation, he was looking for her now... there he found her alone.

"Shouda san! will you stop this." Koko said out of blue.

"huh?" she was held by Koko on her shoulder.

"those bullying that turns to bloody thing" Sumire eyes widened then laughed...

"so you knew." Sumire smirk to him simply while he was looking her with his serious face.

"please, stop this..." he shook her carefully but her smirking face changed to her evil one.

"what the hell do you knew? you don't know anything... if I want something, I'll get it... and oh yeah Mikan was there again, I was totally surprised she was there she's totally lucky but now there won't be a second" Koko widened his eyes as he let Sumire go from his grasp.

he's whispering "you're wrong" then a little bit more loud "you're wrong" while she was walking and laughing, he looked at her disappearing figure and shouted "you're wrong!"

...in the girl's classroom...

Narumi was in the classroom already and was currently checking their attendance...

"Nonoko, Anna, Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru are not here?"

"well, just earlier I remember Koko from 2 - a come here and asked if Mikan was here, then Misaki and the others said that she's not here and they were like talking something then they suddenly run out of here." said by a random girl.

"oh, thank you, wait I'll check the class 2 - a if Koko was there." Narumi exited the classroom and the class continued their chatting.

as Narumi reached the room that has a '2 - a' written above he entered and excuse the teacher for a moment, he asked if ever Koko was there but the teacher said Koko was not there including Natsume and the others...

...at Koko...

"Koko, where is Mikan?" Hotaru asked him.

"I really don't know yet, but I had the instinct that she was there again" Natsume know where is it and he suddenly goes to where his mind is saying.

Natsume's POV

I don't know what has gotten to me, why do I care about that girl? since that incident she never leave my mind, the thought of her...

when Nonoko, Mochu, Yuu and Ruka said something like 'Mikan was in danger' I don't know but I suddenly run to where Koko is and now I was going to that girl... but there really is something about this girl that make me thought about her all that time.

as I heard something like a girl's voice saying "you! why you? Natsume is mine I thought you'll never get to my way when I leave you here but there you are behind Natsume, didn't I already say that don't go near my Natsume?"

what was this conversation? I had the feeling this is Sumire's voice, where the hell is her voice coming from? I looked around then I found them...

"if I want something, I get it... you're getting in my way"

Sumire was gripping Mikan's hair while the other was holding Mikan so that she won't move an inch.

I was about to show up when I heard her voice...

"Shouda san, you're lucky" I saw her smile, how can she smile at her situation? I looked at that damn slut Shouda, she seems like listening to her.

"you have your family, your friends, you have money and all, and you can get anything you want... far from me, totally you don't need to do something like this, Hyuuga san was-" the slut gripped her hair more saying.

"shut it" but the girl continued...

"I am not getting Hyuuga san from you, we're not friends, we just met and..." Sumire slap her hard on her left and she will slap her again in her right I won't allow it.

I caught her hand.

End of Natsume's POV

Natsume suddenly showed up of nowhere while Hotaru and the others are there too, Mikan looked at them, Hotaru screwed the other fan club member away and threatened them that if they ever step in this academy, in no time they will be in the road asking for the people to give them some money, being a beggar no, more like a parasite.

in a flash they are no where to be seen while Sumire was there glaring at them.

"what? you'll threatened me too..." Sumire was laughing then she was crying now and she added "no, please don't, Natsume kun, please help me..."

Natsume didn't even take a look at her, instead, carry in a bridal style the helpless lady he was referring to as 'that girl' which is Mikan. Natsume left... Tsubasa, Misaki, Nonoko, Yuu, Mochu and Anna followed them.

and rather than Natsume, Koko was the one who help her, Sumire was now on her knee, begging... Koko unexpectedly hug her.

"don't worry, everything's fine now" Sumire widened her eyes and cried more on Koko's shoulder, he carried her bridal style too and help her calm, Hotaru followed Koko and so Ruka.

Koko and Sumire was in the Hospital and so Natsume, Mikan and the others are there too. they later discovered that Sumire is in the state where she's going to be insane, not totally insane just _going _to be insane. and as for Mikan she was alright.

...in Mikan's room (in the hospital)...

"Tsubasa, you say this girl is staying at your house..." Natsume said out of the clear blue sky.

"well, currently... yes-"

"then, would you mind if I keep her" Natsume was saying that he will make Mikan move to his house.

as the other gawk at him, thinking 'do you have a fever? Natsume'

...in Hotaru and Ruka...

Hotaru and Ruka was left behind and on the way to the hospital. (by the way they all ditched the school, but Hotaru send the academy a letter for their absence)

"ne, Ruka, have you know the latest news?" Ruka was surprised to hear Hotaru call him 'Ruka'.

"eh, latest news?-" Ruka still wasn't getting over.

"I guess you still don't know but you'll know soon" Hotaru smirked as they continued to walk. (BTW, the hospital is not that far away, it's actually within the academy).

* * *

ellahist: I haven't check this but please bear with the grammatical error and some other mistakes, sorry but don't you forget to review... I know I update so late so really sorry but of course don't forget to review.

review

review

review

review

click it

\/


	5. different days, different happenings

Behind those Crimson Eyes

* * *

ellahist: sorry for the late update, I'm just not in the mood to write I mean to type and no words are coming out of my head, it's really working so sorry... well now I'm going to update so no worries, I don't know if it'll be good but I'll my best. I thank you those readers that reviews me, I love you all...

thank you...

and unfortunately I don't own Gakuen alice even Natsume too... sigh

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...in Mikan's room (in the hospital)..._

_"Tsubasa, you say this girl is staying at your house..." Natsume said out of the clear blue sky._

_"well, currently... yes-"_

_"then, would you mind if I keep her" Natsume was saying that he will make Mikan move to his house._

_as the other gawk at him, thinking 'do you have a fever? Natsume'_

_...in Hotaru and Ruka..._

_Hotaru and Ruka was left behind and on the way to the hospital. (by the way they all ditched the school, but Hotaru send the academy a letter for their absence)_

_"ne, Ruka, have you know the latest news?" Ruka was surprised to hear Hotaru call him 'Ruka'._

_"eh, latest news?-" Ruka still wasn't getting over._

_"I guess you still don't know but you'll know soon" Hotaru smirked as they continued to walk. (BTW, the hospital is not that far away, it's actually within the academy)._

* * *

Chapter 5: different days, different happenings

..."ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her voice was heard even in Jupiter where the aliens fainted...

* * *

...the second day after the incident...

Narumi entered the room where his class is waiting for him, he motioned them to be quiet and he seemed to be not in the mood or is it just their imagination, well as his mouth opened saying that...

"Sumire is taking a leave and she will not be attending school for now but she'll definitely be back to us with her bright smile again, but for now something just came up that she have to face." and gave a smile to his class.

"you mean by 'something came up' is her problem, right?" one of his student asked.

"well, yeah... anyway after the bad news, we will have now the good news!" Narumi looked back to normal maybe some of them thought that it's better for him to be like that, he seemed to be more normal when he plastered his face with that true smile on.

Hotaru who seemed to be busy smells somethings on and curiously looked at Narumi that she didn't usually do when he was saying his STUPID announcements...

As Narumi continued "we will be having field trip in New Caledonia."

Mikan sweat dropped "New Caledonia? where is that? somewhere Tokyo, I guess."

"BAKA! it's nowhere in Japan..." Mikan jolted.

"so you mean you're having a field trip in another country, so how much is the fee?" Hotaru answered with a question.

"if I say, will you be able to pay?" Hotaru said sarcastically, as Nonoko butted...

"Hotaru don't be like that, we'll treat you." Misaki, Nonoko and Anna smiled at her while Hotaru just looked at her.

"no, no, I can't accept that, you guys always do me a favor, I'll just not report on that day." Mikan smiled she thought the feeling of being left behind but all they have done to her is more than enough she can't wish anything beyond that for now.

"oh okay, but call me if you ever change your mind, hm?" Mikan answered with nod to Misaki, by the way Misaki move out from Tsubasa's villa since Mikan is not there anymore but Tsubasa and Misaki seemed to be more close maybe somethings going on without them knowing it.

"and by the way class it's free day, self-study mode for now." Narumi walked out of the class room.

"oh yeah Mikan-chi, didn't I say not to braid your like that and I already gave you the contact lens, right? why wear that big glasses again and that baggy style uniform, sigh..." Misaki had enough of it.

"sorry, it's just that my hair is getting messy when the air blows and I had enough of it so I braided it and my eyes is not comfortable with the contact lens and I can move more comfortable with this uniform..." Misaki smiled and realize that, that is just how Mikan Sakura is.

Mikan had her questionable face on when Misaki smiled like that she thought Misaki's mad at her.

...after class dismissal...

every eyes are focus in a guy with a messy raven hair with crimson eyes walking in the hallway as he reached a certain door and opened it...

"oi... the car's waiting." Natsume was referring to Mikan.

"ah, okay wait." as Mikan replied, Hotaru eyed Natsume's move as Mikan was running to catch up with Natsume who walk after saying his piece, Mikan tripped but before Mikan felt the pain Natsume slipped his body under Mikan, she shut her eyes waiting to feel the cold floor but it never came instead she was on a soft and warm thing which after she shut open her eyes the soft and warm thing is what we call a body of someone with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"as expected from an Idiot." Natsume said.

"who is an idiot?" Mikan sarcastically answered.

"you." he frankly said and added.

"how long are you gonna lay on me? and _it's _bigger than I thought it would be." Natsume smirked, Mikan really hate that smirk, why? it's alluring and her heart was beating like crazy but what bothered her is the '_it's _bigger than I thought it would be', what did he mean by that?

She looked at what was Natsume looking... at the part where her chest was located.

"you pervert!" Mikan's face changed to a questionable one why? she was thinking why Natsume said '_it's _bigger than I thought it would be' when he can't see it, her uniform is not see through and you can't see it though the neckline only if she bowed low.

"I can feel it bounce against me..." and that answered her. Natsume can read her through her facial expression.

...the next day...

Natsume got off of his car and many heads turned to his direction and the atmosphere seemed to turn heavily, oh yeah he was with Mikan and his gang was waiting for him as he walked they followed him.

Accidentally a guy bumped on Natsume.

Natsume voiced out "Tsubasa, can you teach him to learn his lessons?" Mikan didn't get it but she was happy that Natsume cared about the guy to make Tsubasa help him to study but what she didn't understand was the guy looked like he saw a ghost and he was trembling from what? and the atmosphere was somewhat killing her.

Tsubasa's hand formed into a fist coming to the guy's face but he didn't continue and whisper to the guy's ears. "better be careful."

She can't believed what she saw, was that what Natsume meant? she was looking at Natsume as he and his gang walk, she just followed them.

Suddenly a girl cling on Natsume's arm but it didn't bothers him he just continued to walk. Finally the girl spoke up.

"ne, Natsume kun~ who's that ugly girl following us?" the girl asked. Natsume's brows perked up and so his gang too.

he didn't say anything until the girl loosen up her tight cling on him and face Mikan.

"hey, umm who are you? and do you know who I am?" the girl said disgustingly, Natsume and the other stopped walking and looked at them (Mikan and the girl). The people around them looked at their direction too.

"umm I'm Mikan Sakura, and you?"

"you? you don't know who I am..." Mikan nodded.

"oh I am Luna Koizumi, don't you know I'm voted as the queen of this school." Luna proudly introduced.

"ahh, okay, nice to meet you..." then Mikan catch up with Natsume but Luna stick out her leg and that cause her to tripped.

"oh are you okay? I'm sorry, my leg is _long_." actually Mikan was taller than her she was just using a high heels .

"huh? ah it's okay." Mikan tried to stand up, fortunately she did but she was limping, she tried to catch up with Natsume who was a distance from her.

To Luna's surprised Natsume's facial expression changed and he hurriedly walk to Mikan and he carried her bridal style as Natsume eyed Luna and resumed walking with his gang surrounding him. His gang had gone to their classroom while Natsume carried Mikan like that until they reached the room.

Mikan thought he'll put her down once they reach the door but he opened the door with his foot kicking it, the door burst open and it revealed Natsume carrying Mikan, putting her down at her seat. he didn't say anything, he just leaved her.

"what was that?" Anna and the others said at the same time exception of Hotaru who looked at Natsume suspiciously.

...and the field trip day came...

At Hyuuga's mansion

Note: Natsume was alone in the huge mansion because his parents usually goes abroad and he only see them every year or sometimes two or three but now he was with Mikan.

Mikan with her pajamas woke up early, since her friend were having field trip she decided to stay in the huge mansion as she took her bath early then the door opened revealing a Mikan fresh from the bathroom with a piece of cloth covering her when her room's door opened.

"hey, little girl how long are you gonna take there the breakfast was ready." then he shut close the door as if he didn't see anything.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her voice was heard even in Jupiter where the aliens fainted.

Although Mikan didn't see it, Natsume smirked as he heard her shout. Soon, Mikan reached the dining room and there she lectured Natsume...

"what the hell are you thinking? opening the door without knocking..." Mikan was furious but unfortunately she was lead by Natsume to another subject.

"hey, wanna go out and breathe some air?" Mikan just now realized that he didn't go to the field trip.

"oh yeah, why didn't you go to the field trip?" Natsume answered casually.

"I don't feel like going out."

"but earlier you want me accompany you to go out, right?" Mikan pointed out.

"whatever, if you don't want then don't, I'm leaving." he just finished eating while Mikan had just started.

"wait, I'll go with you." she hurriedly ate her breakfast and there she went.

...after a minute...

She had baggy clothes of her again but Natsume didn't mind it, what bugged him was her hair and glasses again. To Mikan's surprise firstly Natsume pulled out the glasses that hinders her beauty and her ribbon from her hair that lay out until her waist.

"now, you look less ugly." Mikan blushed at his comment that's just how Natsume complimented a person.

...at Hotaru's room...

the door burst open.

"Imai san, you're my..." Ruka can't explained what was going on.

"hello, fiance-kun~" Hotaru teased.

"why did you agree? don't you want to be free?" _and of all people why you? _Ruka wanted to ask too.

"I think it'll gonna be interesting, that's why." Hotaru just continued to smirk.

* * *

ellahist: that's it, sorry for the long wait... Merry Christmas to all of you...

and please review, I'll consider it to be my gift from you in Christmas so...

click it!

\/


	6. gay as a boyfriend

ellahist: sorry for the late updates, well thank you for those who reviewed me... I really appreciate it.

Gothic-Neko-Writer: yeah your right, I'm planning to write about Hotaru and Ruka this time and another for the other pairing.

Yuri no Kimi: thank you for the advice, I really suck in punctuation, sorry for that! but really thank you.

natsumikanluverization697: gomen gomen, I'll try to update sooner... thank you for reading.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon: I only write a few about Hotaru and Ruka and I noticed that you all take note of how evil Hotaru is so I'm going to write about their pairing, thank you.

VeronicaLover123: haha thank you... is it cute? *holding my chin *giggles... again and again thank you.

HipsterKiddo: you're pen name is interesting haha, thank you for the review.

and for the rest who read it too thank you.

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_...at Hotaru's room..._

_the door burst open._

_"Imai san, you're my..." Ruka can't explained what was going on._

_"hello, fiance-kun~" Hotaru teased._

_"why did you agree? don't you want to be free?" and of all people why you? Ruka wanted to ask too._

_"I think it'll gonna be interesting, that's why." Hotaru just continued to smirk._

* * *

Chapter 6: gay as a boyfriend

... "then let's have a deal if you don't bring your boyfriend in a week HERE, you'll do anything I want" Anna smirked at her. Nonoko's face grew paler as seconds passed. ...

* * *

The field trip day...

...At Hotaru's Room...

"interesting?" Ruka sighed.

Hotaru lifted from her seat and went to Ruka she asked. "why? is there something wrong?"

"yeah, a really big wrong..." Ruka straightly said.

"ohh! and what is it?" Hotaru sarcastically replied.

"this whole engaged thing..." Ruka looked at Hotaru's eyes, just then Hotaru thought of a good idea.

"then let's have a game." Hotaru proposed.

"game?" as Ruka wondered.

"yeah, let's see who will fall in love first... is it you who'll fall in love with me first OR I am the one who'll fall in love with you first?" Hotaru smirked.

"and if you fall in love with me first then I win, what will be my price?" Ruka said as he agreed with the certainly BIG idea.

"then I do anything you say that time and that goes the same if you fall in love with me first." Hotaru's tone was somewhat confident.

"you wish! I'm not gonna fall for you." Ruka said nervously.

"really? we'll see about that." Hotaru tiptoed and kissed Ruka for a second Ruka wasn't responding but as time went by he kissed back and as Hotaru felt he returned the kiss she broke it and looked at him.

"it doesn't seem to go the way you want it." and she left him with it in her room, he's simply dumbfounded.

...At Anna's room...

Anna was going to rest when Nonoko barged in...

"HELLO!" Nonoko yelled that Anna jumped from surprise.

"AHH!" to add Anna freak out...

"hey, don't over react , okay? well I was just here to check up on you and it's kind of boring in my room all alone..." Nonoko rolled her eyes.

"well, me too, it's a good thing you visited me to the extent where I want to kill you... YOU DON'T HAVE TO SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" Anna acted like that in front of Nonoko, maybe because their really close.

"ma, ma, gomen gomen I won't do it again, sorry" she turned to the couch and sat, she turned the T.V on.

It's a variety show where some women were favor to have a gay boyfriend the reasons were:

"I wanna have a gay boyfriend because they're responsible and they'll not hurt me, they know what I need since he had a woman's heart and he won't be someone's cause he's gay, he's only mine and it'll be my advantage too if he's good looking inspite of being a gay." Nonoko laughed her ass off.

"what was this a gay for a boyfriend! well, I can't blame them. there are so many cheaters lurking around~" Anna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"well you're right, wait... don't tell me you want a gay for a boyfriend too hahahahahahahahahaha!" Nonoko laughed at her.

a vein formed on Anna's forehead in irritation "well, I don't care as long as he love me even if he's gay..."

Nonoko stopped laughing and looked at her "okay, okay, I understand..."

"Nonoko, you're so mean, why? can you get a guy who'll not cheat in you?" Anna fired.

"well with my beauty, why not?" Anna grew more irritated.

"then let's have a deal if you don't bring your boyfriend in a week at out classroom, you'll do anything I want." Anna smirked at her. Nonoko's face grew paler as seconds passed.

"it's not fair I'm the only one going to do something, you should too..." Nonoko fired back nervously but thought a GOOD idea.

"then you have to bring your boyfriend too I mean your GAY boyfriend here in a week and you're going to do what I want if you fail..."Nonoko proposed.

"DEAL!" Anna seriously agreed. the two of them evilly laughed.

...morning came...

Anna was looking for a gay but all she can found were boastful flirt clown gay, where can she find a good looking and understanding gay as a boyfriend? where in the whole universe? and why didn't she thought of it that gay doesn't love GIRLS, they love GUYS. She sweat dropped as she losed hope.

She walked until someone passes with a great speed and in no time she was bumped. All she heard is "Koko" from the one who bumped her.

She looked up and saw Iinchou with his glasses on, Iinchou sighed and looked at Anna and said.

"ahh, I'm really really sorry about this, I was just going after Koko because he didn't finish his duty as the secretary and ugh, really Koko (sigh) is so... ugh? better finish what he started..." Anna looked at him weirdly.

"by any chance, do you like Koko?" Anna asked the weirdest thing that Yuu ever heard, he just sweat dropped...

"huh?" he said in a low voice.

"you do! oh my god!" Anna assumed and thought, _he's not that bad, he was good looking and he was good in academic following Hotaru who was the first and he's masculine for a gay..._

"huh? I'm not-" cut by Anna.

"I know it's really for you to pretend to be man and all because you had a woman's, I know and I understand it, don't worry I'll help you get Koko in one condition..." Anna said straightly.

"wait... um-" Iinchou can't even say a word.

"you have to be my boyfriend, I know you're gay and I have a very good reason of making you my boyfriend but I'll make Koko yours if you'll be my boyfriend, please!" Anna insisted...

"no, it's not like th-"

"PLEASE!" Anna pouted and formed a puppy-dog face that she knew no one can't resist.

"boyfriend? umm ano it's umm wait, Koko and I are not like th-"

"PRETTY PLEASE!"as Anna continued.

"umm ano, wait... let me- oh o OKAY!" Yuu yelled that made Anna stopped with her begging.

"you will?" Anna made a puppy-dog face which Yuu can't simply ignore her.

"yes, but I'm not a gay, totally!" Yuu insisted.

"don't worry you don't have you deny it, your secret won't be revealed, I promise... I know it's hard for you! I understand that, from now on we'll be friends, okay?" Anna continued as Yuu gave up on her persistence.

She added "come to my room later! I'll discuss something, bye or would you prefer if I kiss and hug you like how woman bid their goodbyes so that you'll experience being a woman just this time, I'm giving you a chance." Yuu blushed.

"oh you blush, you're so cute..." then Anna hugged him and then kissed his cheek with a sweet tone in it.

Yuu was left behind with a dumbfounded expression.

note: Yuu Tobita the Student council president so he was sometimes called "kaichou" or "iinchou" but they usually call him Iinchou.

...Anna's Room...

_Wouldn't it be a little disrespectful to go in a girl's room at night! _Yuu thought, he was a good boy type in spite of his attractive look.

As he reached the room, he heard a shout of a girl's voice which was Anna's. Yuu calm face changed to a surprise one and unconsciously opened the door just to find Anna only with a piece of cloth covering her body and was just fresh from the bathroom but she was shouting like the earth was going to be destroyed and all.

She was stepping on a chair and yelled "ahhh! a cockroach, save me!" Yuu just sweat dropped on her and caught the cockroach and threw it outside.

"ahh, Yuu, you're my savior!" Anna hugged him as he blushed bright red.

"ano, umm, you're just in a bath... towel..." Anna stopped hugging him and looked at her body, Yuu expected her to shout but it never came.

"what's wrong with this? you have a woman's heart with just a man's appearance..." Anna really trusted him.

"just wait, okay I'm going to change but still you have to turn around" Yuu turned with his back facing her. _ahhhh! what was this moment, it's awkward! _after a moment...

"Yuu, you can look at me now" Yuu sighed and looked, now she was completely dressed...

"I just want to discuss about the boyfriend thing, I'm going to introduce you to Nonoko which I had deal: the deal is I'm going to find a gay boyfriend and I'll introduce him to her - and just the perfect timing you just popped from nowhere and I hope you'll cooperate with me, please! I'll do anything, if you want I can make Koko your's" Anna proposed.

"it's not like that I'm really not a ga-" Yuu insisted again.

"will you please stop your denying! please just help me?" Anna was all teary now, her teary face softened Yuu's heart.

"okay, I'll... I'll help you." Anna's face suddenly changed to a hopeful one.

"y y yeah..."

"YEY, YATTA! arigatou!" Yuu thought _what a fast recovery_, _just a second ago she's all teary and now it was like it never happen..._

...the date came...

Koko, Nonoko, Yuu and Anna met in the girl's classroom.

* * *

ellahist: that you for all the reviews, thank for always understanding my mistakes in this story... I love you and i hope you'll review again.

I don't have anything in my mind to put here but my periodical went well, and I finished all my projects...

Important Announcement...

**you know if I ever finished this story I want to make a new Gakuen fanfic that is a vampire story or you want me to revise my first fanfic? vote at the poll on my profile.**

\/


	7. crossing the line

Behind Those Crimson Eyes

* * *

ellahist: hi guys, here I am again... late at my updates, maybe you already get tired of my whining and sorry and you have gone deaf already haha... sorry for that.

well thank you for those who bear with me until now and waited for my update, really thank you...

anyway here is the chapter 7, read, enjoy and review...

**I'll apologize in advance for the wrong grammar, mistypes, wrong spelling... sorry for that**

* * *

_ Previews Chapter_

_"I just want to discuss about the boyfriend thing, I'm going to introduce you to Nonoko which I had deal: the deal is I'm going to find a gay boyfriend and I'll introduce him to her - and just the perfect timing you just popped from nowhere and I hope you'll cooperate with me, please! I'll do anything, if you want I can make Koko your's" Anna proposed._

_"it's not like that I'm really not a ga-" Yuu insisted again._

_"will you please stop your denying! please just help me?" Anna was all teary now, her teary face softened Yuu's heart._

_"okay, I'll... I'll help you." Anna's face suddenly changed to a hopeful one._

_"y y yeah..."_

_"YEY, YATTA! arigatou!" Yuu thought what a fast recovery, just a second ago she's all teary and now it was like it never happen..._

_...the date came..._

_Koko, Nonoko, Yuu and Anna met in the girl's classroom._

* * *

Chapter 7: Crossing the Line

... "I'm sorry I crossed the line..." ...

* * *

they were all dumbfounded, firstly Nonoko spoke and broke the silence...

"Yuu, you're a GAY?" Nonoko cried out in disbelief.

"eh?" Yuu said as a hint of innocence but seconds passed.

"eh? no, I'm not!" Yuu insisted then Nonoko sighed and looked straightly at Anna.

"Anna, I thought our deal is for you to find a gay as a boyfriend and for me to find a faithful boyfriend, didn't I make it clear with you?" Nonoko asked.

"well yeah I know and understand clearly..." Anna smiled sweetly that make Nonoko more annoyed.

"then... WHY DID YOU BRING YUU, HE'S CLEARLY NOT A GAY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the three covered their ears for it not to have gone deaf.

"AND YOU! WHY DID YOU BRING SOMEONE WHO LOVE SUMIRE CLEARLY ENOUGH THAT HE'S NOT FAITHFUL TO YOU! we all know that Koko is in love with Sumire and you expect me to accept him as a faithful boyfriend to you... you must be kidding me." Anna accused.

"you're the one to talk..." Nonoko fight back.

(note: I forget to mention that Yuu, Koko belong to the gang where Natsume is. Well let's replace the word "gang" it more like they all stick together cause they understand each other, anyway they were friends or something along the line.)

"what did you say?" Anna fired back, while the two is busy about their argument. Yuu talked to Koko.

"Koko, you're here. why? did Nonoko do something to you too?" Yuu started.

"why did Anna do something to you?" Koko looked at him suspiciously.

"well, she insisted me for being a gay and all and then plead for me to be her gay boyfriend..." Yuu said, Koko was holding back his laugh but he failed.

he burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" there was a vein popping in his forehead, I mean Yuu's forehead.

"Yuu being a gay hahahahahahahahaha!" he just continue to laugh until Yuu got tired on glaring at him and then look at a different direction, the direction where Anna is.

Yuu remembered what he saw last week 'Anna whose just in a bath towel' then he blushed and those days with her in that week he fall in love with her...

He approached her and tried to stop Anna and Nonoko with their argument.

Mochu came out of nowhere whose finding Koko and Yuu that was called by Natsume when he tripped on Nonoko just to fall flat on the floor with her that causes her ankle to be sprained. she tried to stand but to her disappointment she can't.

"the hell!" Mochu stood up and saw Nonoko whose in that state.

"sigh, why are you standing in my way?" Mochu without hesitation carried the Nonoko whose on the floor in bridal style but stop his tracks and avert his gaze to Koko and Yuu just to say "oh yeah, Natsume has something to say so go back to the classroom" then walked to the infirmary.

At the Infirmary...

Koko went to Natsume as Mochu told while Yuu accompany his so called girlfriend to check up on Nonoko. Anna was planning to apologize to her when they heard strange sound more like moans and comments coming from the infirmary.

"a a ah ahhhh~ be more gentle" Nonoko said with a seductive tone.

"I'm trying to be gentle, okay?" Mochu replied, Anna and Koko looked at each other with weird expression on their face.

"i i it h hurts! a ah m m MOCHU! ahh" Anna's eyes were big as a plate as she guessed what was going on in there.

"don't shout, they'll hear us!" Mochu trailed off.

"but it hurts!" Nonoko whine more.

"try to bear with it! here try to entertain yourself with this." Mochu offered something.

"urm umm urmm uhhm! it's really juicy, I love it!" this time Yuu's eyes got big as a plate. they heard a 'bum' sound then...

"a ah ahhh!" this time it's Mochu whose moaning. Anna and Yuu had no doubt with it. they're doing _it._

"I hurt myself!" Mochu said it.

"I didn't think you're clumsy hahaha! anyway do you want some lemon juice?~" Nonoko offered.

"yeah, I want some warm lemon juice! I'm getting thirsty~" Mochu replied.

"you might be tired. here!" _Nonoko was really seducing him_ as Anna thought.

"um, I'm not getting tired just only because of this..." Mochu blurted out.

"you might want some orange juice too and umm here, softdrinks!"

"ahh thanks" Yuu and Anna is getting doubtful on what their doing in there.

"you're right I forget about the pain in my ankle in just drinking some juice hahaha it's weird. entertaining yourself with juices hahaha. anyway you're already done with my ankle, thank you! by the way, is your hand okay? you hurt yourself, right?" Anna and Yuu sweat dropped.

"a ah, don't press it" Mochu complained.

"ah sorry sorry!" Anna and Yuu opened the door just to find that Nonoko's ankle was bandaged and was drinking a lemon juice while Mochu was drinking softdrinks and was holding his bruised hand.

_what am I thinking just now? sigh _Yuu and Anna thought at the same time.

At Natsume...

"you called me?" Tsubasa, Ruka and Koko was there too only Yuu and Mochu wasn't in there.

"We're going to my villa at Hawaii, I wanted to loosen up a bit..." Natsume said looking at them.

"ohhh! okay" Koko agreed.

"I'm in!" Tsubasa joined and added. "can I bring someone with me?"

"well, it's up to you..." Natsume said as he agreed.

"I'm in too. then I can bring someone too, right?" Ruka looked at Natsume, Natsume simply nodded.

"In that case, I'll bring someone too..." Natsume smirked.

"oh yeah, I'll inform Yuu and Mochu." Ruka added.

...at the villa (living room)...

"whoah, what a good scenery we have here!" Mikan squealed in joy.

"by the way, Natsume, thanks!" Mikan thanked Natsume for asking her to go in Hawaii.

"oh! I can sense your evil plan, Ru chan~, Is this place going to be our arena for our next battle?" Hotaru was referring to their deal that they made.

Ruka just laughed at her question. "battle? why? are you guys fighting? what's the problem? Is there something that I do?" Mikan butted.

"Dummy, if there's something you can do. it is to shut your mouth and see." Hotaru plastered a rare smile for a glimpse for how Mikan worried about them, she was just like that. She maybe was ruthless yet sweet in many ways.

Koko whistled "oh! what have we here?" as he looked at Tsubasa and Misaki getting lovey dovey~.

they all looked at Tsubasa and Misaki's direction. "I think we miss something that we have to know..." Mochu said well signing to the couple to spill some beans.

"well, we're an item now." as the two of them announced it. Anna and Nonoko butted.

"since when?" Anna asked with a little bit of bitter tone in it.

"w w well, since umm I don't know." Misaki nervously said.

"and you didn't even tell us first. something so important and you forgot to tell!" Nonoko said with a teary face, holding Misaki's shoulder and suddenly hug her as she cried.

"anyway I am happy for you" Anna said with a smile. "oi, Andou... if you ever hurt Misaki again, you'll see hell in no time!" Hotaru threatened Tsubasa as Mikan smile warmly to Misaki.

Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko understood Misaki the most, they knew too how Misaki cried for Tsubasa then and how Misaki moved on from it, it was also hurting them to see Misaki who looked lifeless that was why they were like that.

Nonoko broke the hug and eyed Tsubasa then avert her gaze as Mochu neared her, Nonoko continued to cry until Mochu spoke "don't worry, Tsubasa already change."

"but, it's just... ahhh!" Nonoko cried at Mochu's chest. On the other hand Anna and Yuu was chatting happily although they were an item they still didn't know their own feelings.

"woah, Nonoko, I think you like Mochu also Anna with Yuu and vice-versa" Mikan said in a sudden.

...silence, silence, silence...

Nonoko, Mochu, Anna and Yuu had the same expression "eh?" as they all blushed and stuttered.

they were all saying "w w what a are you s saying Mikan? it's not like that..." or "don't say ridiculous thing Sakura san." and maintain a space between the four of them as they were embarrassed.

"oh, I get it, so now I'm out of place." Koko said as he noticed the couples around him well not exactly couple, some was in Mutual Understanding stage still.

"eh? Is there something wr-" Natsume cut Mikan before saying something ridiculous again and leave the room. Natsume held Mikan in the wrist as he dragged Mikan out.

"N N Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked as she tried to keep in the fast pace of Natsume's walking.

Natsume suddenly stop and looked at her "you're an idiot, don't you get it they all have an MU..."

"so what wrong with it, I'm right, right?" Natsume sighed in her dumbness. "they still don't realize their own feelings."

"to realize, what was that? it's so easy to tell whether a person like another, you know..." Mikan boasted. that caught Natsume's attention.

"really? so why won't you still notice me?" Natsume pinned Mikan in the wall.

"eh? what do you mean?" Mikan asked a little bit surprised.

"want me me to be direct?" Natsume looked at her eyes. Mikan can't say anything anyway Natsume removed her big glasses and slipped her ribbons out of her hair and caress her face.

Natsume's face was nearing Mikan's, Mikan didn't know what to do, all she know was Natsume was likely to kiss her.

Natsume's lips touched her's, gently, second passed and then he broke it . "why did you do that?" Mikan spoke at him.

"see, so don't boast that it's easy to tell if someone had a feeling for you, if you can't even tell why I kiss you." Natsume didn't have any ill-intention but it looked like he crossed the line as he saw Mikan's eyes widened.

"I I I don't u understand a thing, what? Natsume... I I-" Mikan was confused.

Natsume pulled her into an embrace as he whispered "I'm sorry, I crossed the line."

* * *

ellahist: that's all for now. hope you enjoyed. wait don't forget to REVIEW!.

drop a review. I repeat...

**REVIEW!**


	8. HUH!

Behind Those Crimson Eyes

* * *

ellahist: I apologize for the late update again, I'm not like those other respectable authors who had written amazing stories, I just want to freely express myself in a way like writing this story which is something I enjoy. English is not my language so don't sue me if there is wrong grammar, mistype, wrong spelling and any other mistakes that you'll encounter in reading this chapter.

I do apologize for that and I also don't own Gakuen Alice.

Thank you for those people who reviewed and waited for my late updates.

* * *

_ Previews Chapter_

_"to realize, what was that? it's so easy to tell whether a person like another, you know..." Mikan boasted. that caught Natsume's attention._

_"really? so why won't you still notice me?" Natsume pinned Mikan in the wall._

_"eh? what do you mean?" Mikan asked a little bit surprised._

_"want me me to be direct?" Natsume looked at her eyes. Mikan can't say anything anyway Natsume removed her big glasses and slipped her ribbons out of her hair and caress her face._

_Natsume's face was nearing Mikan's, Mikan didn't know what to do, all she know was Natsume was likely to kiss her._

_Natsume's lips touched her's, gently, second passed and then he broke it . "why did you do that?" Mikan spoke at him._

_"see, so don't boast that it's easy to tell if someone had a feeling for you, if you can't even tell why I kiss you." Natsume didn't have any ill-intention but it looked like he crossed the line as he saw Mikan's eyes widened._

_"I I I don't u understand a thing, what? Natsume... I I-" Mikan was confused._

_Natsume pulled her into an embrace as he whispered "I'm sorry, I crossed the line."_

* * *

Chapter 8: HUH?

... "then do you want to have a practice with me." ...

* * *

the next morning...

"w w wait, wahhhhhhhhh! Misaki, you're stripping me, why? I do have a swimsuit!" the dumbfounded brunette haired girl helplessly wore the dark blue two piece Misaki sneakly brought for her.

"what? our school's prescribed swimsuit? Mikan! we're not in the school, we're in Hawaii which is why, you should wear THIS." Misaki stubbornly suggested more like insisted. Sighing, Emphasizing and Insisting were the only one that Misaki do since they all woke up from their deep slumber at Mikan's naive thoughts.

"wait, tell me why I should wear that?" Mikan just stubbornly fight back at Misaki a.k.a the-already-in-the-verge-of-getting full-by-Mikan.

"MIKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Or perhaps already full of it. In the end, In front of a mirror revealed a silky brunette haired lady that laid until her waist with a little curl on the end and with a pale skin that awaits to be tanned, wearing a dark blue two piece that hugged her large but firm breast and showed every curves that was possible to be shown in sight of every eyes.

Now Misaki was looking at her masterpiece, grinning at the thought of the expression of a person seeing the sight of her so called MASTERPIECE.

"sorry, to keep you waiting guys, now all ladies and gents, please don't drool at my masterpiece, Mikan." The over-excited Misaki dragged the embarrassed Mikan in front of the awaiting people which is the gang.

Tsubasa succeeded on speaking "so you're a host now, what masterpi-" in a sarcastic way but halted at the sight of a goddess I mean, Mikan.

Nonoko and Anna had a smile plastered on their face.

Koko and Yuu was dumbfounded.

Tsubasa's face was priceless.

Hotaru had a grin on her face looking at Natsume.

Ruka was blushing.

And finally, although he, Natsume, had an stoic expression on his face, the fountain pen he was holding just now dropped in a flash and picked it as if nothing happened.

Hotaru knew, not like the other which was oblivious to the fact that Natsume was stunned by Mikan's presence.

At the beach...

As always the couple were in their own world. Nonoko was fidgeting and started with "do you know that when you think of someone he's also thinking of you."

"he? who's the he were talking about?" Mochu teased the fidgeting Nonoko there who's trying to make an explanation such as...

"well, I'm not referring it with just the men it also include the girls, you know you usually use it when you don't know the sex of the person and I'm a girl so I usually use he." nervously explained by Nonoko.

"the sex, ne?" Mochu was nearing her while Nonoko was looking down at her lap trying to change the atmosphere and trying to be oblivious of his moves on her.

"e, ah, yeah..." she nervously laugh.

"say, are you nervous?" Mochu hold her chin up so he can have an eye contact with her.

"huh? n no, why would I?" Mochu was inches away then centimeter, Nonoko closed her eyes as if she's waiting for him to kiss her, their nose touch but their lip didn't.

Nonoko only heard a chuckle from Mochu who's trying not to laugh at first but completely failed, he burst laughing out loud, while the pitiful Nonoko blushed with the embarrassment she earned.

"mou! you're mocking me again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she said while hitting him in the chest and as a girl, it wouldn't hurt that much.

"do you know that there's a thin line between hate and love that's why when you say you hate someone you might mean the other way around that you love him."

next is Anna and Yuu.

"ne, Yuu, let's go swim!" Anna invited the shy Yuu whose looking at her blushing.

"eh, Anna!" Yuu let her drag him to where she wants until their there until he felt the sea water splash to him and in the next second he saw Anna splashing it to him.

"don't Anna, stop!" but unfortunately she didn't listen to him so all he could do was to splash some water to her too.

Apparently, It lasted a minute or two because Anna seemed to enjoy it a lot that she out balanced herself and hurt her ankle but it was not serious but for Yuu, he practically worried about her and held her in his arms, apologizing because he said that it's his fault, Anna insisted that it was not serious and it was not his fault.

"no, it's my fault."

"you don't have to be so work up." Anna said to him until he realized that he was making a mountain out of a mole hill...

"ah, sorry 'bout that." again he apologized.

"it's okay, really, you don't have to apologize, it's my fault too because I dragged you there and started it, haha! so cheer up, ne?" Anna subconsciously held Yuu's face with her both hand in his cheeks until their realize they were too close and to add Yuu was still carrying her bridal style and basically, they divert their gaze to the other direction and Anna practically took off her hand from Yuu's face out of embarrassment.

next is Tsubasa and Misaki...

"where are you looking at old man?" Misaki who had her two pointed stuff on her head and was ready to wholesomely eat up Tsubasa who was looking at the girl with pink two piece.

"a ah aaahhh, y you're hallucinating, yeah, haha... I just can't compare you to them because once you go beside them they were nothing and all I can see is you." Misaki was just only inches away from him and he remembered what he always do to her when they were kid.

In an instant, he kissed her without hesitation and Misaki replied to him but he broke it and said "don't be jealous."

"who said I'm jealous?"

"I know you" suddenly he touched a part of her back in a circular motion and Misaki unexpectedly blushed and jumped from his sudden action.

"w w what a are you doing?"

"see, I know you're sensitivity in there... I know you, do I have to prove it again?" Misaki can't stop blushing, he kissed her again and she kissed him back then he broke it.

"when I kiss you, you kissed back because you love me, you saw me looking at a girl and the you get jealous, and you blush because I took over the lead and you can't control yourself on touching m-" cut by Misaki who kissed him hungrily and her hand was like moving on it's own but of course Tsubasa replied to her every kisses and touch until...

"ahem... ahem... AHEM..." someone caught their attention and it was Ruka giving sins to stop because it was being recorded by the evil Hotaru rolling the camera.

"uwahh! Ho Ho Hotaru? what are you doing?" all flushed Misaki said.

she was answered by Hotaru with her stoic face with simply "nothing..."

"mou, Hotaru..." Misaki dragged Tsubasa out of the picture and leave Ruka and Hotaru while Hotaru was busy digging up a grave for Ruka who disturb her so called filming.

"ho ho Hotaru, i i it's not like t that, I just thought they want ummm some privacy..." Ruka looked at his feet nervously hoping his explanation would make it up for Hotaru.

"oh, I see..." Hotaru faked a smile and sarcastically talking to him.

"e e yeah, hehehe" this pitiful Ruka knew that she was faking the smile but he just chose not to point it out and nervously replied to her.

the next thing he knew was she flipped her phone open and dialed a someone and...

"mom, it's me, I just want you to arrange the wedding TOMORROW, ready all the necessary thing, I don't care about your's and dad's schedule, I just really love~ Ruka that I wanted to kill- I mean be married to him as SOON as possible." Hotaru said while glaring to Ruka saying that she loves him.

"wait, you mean tomorrow!" her mom was unexpectedly ecstatic about it because she thought it would be difficult for her to convince her to marry Ruka like other girls who was force to get married but now Hotaru was the one who initiate that she wants to marry him soon as in tomorrow.

"yes, do you want me to take it back or do it." Hotaru threatened hence in a flash...

"oh no dear, no taking back this phone call is recorded so I'll put all your invention in junk if you ever take it back, you said it then prepare for tomorrow because tomorrow will be a long day." her mom evilly laugh, well it's like what they all say 'like mother, like daughter'.

Hotaru had a grin on her face looking at Ruka who looked like if you poke him the slightest he'll broke into pieces, he didn't know what to say or to react about it.

"looks like I win this round." the evil Hotaru had a satisfy look on her face.

"no you don't, we'll be married tomorrow right, okay." and the next thing was Ruka held his cellphone and called this someone.

"mom, I know you knew already heard that Hotaru and I will be marrying tomorrow so I want you to arrange the honeymoon, you decide when or where but I'll appreciate it if it's sooner." Ruka looked seductively at Hotaru.

"oh, finally decided to make a heir next to you, oh I'm so happy. Okay, okay Hotaru's mom just called me and said about the wedding and after the call you called me to arrange the honeymoon, oh you're so sweet... okay I'll arrange it, always take care, Ru chan" his mom said the sweetest thing.

Hotaru was surprise but as we all know she kept it hidden with her poker face, smirked and continue the fight.

"oh, I didn't know you had the hots to me, I didn't expected you to eagerly want to touch me, do you want to touch me that badly." Hotaru was wearing a violet two piece just like but the thing was the upper part was tied to the back of her neck but for Ruka's surprised she untied it and leaned on him so the cup won't fall off.

Hence a part of her breast was in sight of Ruka, she put her hand on his hair and stroke it and the other on the back, he was clearly blushing, she pressed her body as she could feel his thing and then she kissed him, passionately when she was asking the entrance he took the initiative he opened his lips and replied from her touches but the next thing was Hotaru broke it and tied her brassiere and walked away.

when she had the enough distance, she showed her tongue and teased him and then she walk away. Clearly, she's just playing with his hormone as punishment, In the end though, she won.

"gosh, she's addicting me, I don't know when or where will I explode if she do it again but one thing is for sure, I had to keep this feeling because she'll win again, ashhh! curse the deal." Ruka said to himself making sure no one heard but unfortunately Mikan saw the thing 'the seducing part' and she was blushing, Natsume popped out of nowhere and make Mikan face him.

"don't look, because you're too innocent for that." rather than calming, Mikan was angry.

"don't baby me, I'll do it too when I already marry a man. hmph!" Natsume had an amused expression and a hint of evil smirk.

"then do you want to have a practice with me." Natsume grinned widely.

"HUH?" was all the thing the dumbfounded Mikan said.

* * *

ellahist: I haven't checked this coz' I'm simply tired to read again and again so don't sue me. the ending is nearing hahaha.

thanks for those who review, I appreciate all of it and thanks for bearing with me. sorry , if I updated late because I was like what will be the next, I'm having an author's block on what to update, actually I want to stop this story and make a new but the reviews you all send change my mind and I will finish it definitely but I don't know when will I update again but one thing is for sure I will update...

so don't worry hahaha.

hence drop me a review, just a piece of your mind, if it's about the grammar and all, as I said, English is not my language and I'm sorry about it, I maybe novice but I'm trying my best hahaha.

\/


	9. Kiss

Behind Those Crimson Eyes

* * *

Ellahist: REJOICE, yay, I updated early, it's a miracle, ne? sou deshou, ne? ne? hehehe well, I'm just in the mood to write a chapter coz' I've decided to stop the POLL since no one was voting! You're all so mean, I really put all my best to come up with good plot of a vampire story but I can't think of any so I've decided to still write a vampire story but not that unique as I said in the poll, of course it wouldn't be a vampire story if the both leading are human of course one of them or maybe both of them are vampire, well I still don't know but I'll think hard for a good I mean better plot from the last plot I've think of.

Anyway just read this and review later…

* * *

_Previews Chapter_

_when she had the enough distance, she showed her tongue and teased him and then she walk away. Clearly, she's just playing with his hormone as punishment, In the end though, she won._

_"gosh, she's addicting me, I don't know when or where will I explode if she do it again but one thing is for sure, I had to keep this feeling because she'll win again, ashhh! curse the deal." Ruka said to himself making sure no one heard but unfortunately Mikan saw the thing 'the seducing part' and she was blushing, Natsume popped out of nowhere and make Mikan face him._

_"don't look, because you're too innocent for that." rather than calming, Mikan was angry._

_"don't baby me, I'll do it too when I already marry a man. hmph!" Natsume had an amused expression and a hint of evil smirk._

_"then do you want to have a practice with me." Natsume grinned widely._

_"HUH?" was all the thing the dumbfounded Mikan said._

* * *

Chapter 9: Kiss

… he realized what Mikan was trying to say through the kiss. He was happy. …

* * *

Mikan was stepping back from him. "what do you mean?" Natsume looked hungrily at her as she nervously took a step back from him.

"do you want me to do it rather than say it again?" Natsume was really enjoying this as the pitiful Mikan bumped on the wall that signed her that she was cornered when Natsume caged her with his arms as he pinned her at the wall making fun of her.

"none of the both… I have to do something so-" she was cut by the evil Natsume with his sarcastic response.

"oh~ you mean our practice, oh yeah WE will be busy." Natsume neared his face to her as Mikan stared at him in disbelief, her eyes was big as plate like she was about to be eaten wholesomely.

But he stopped and patted her instead, he dragged her to only god knows then halted when they reached it, Mikan opened her eyes just to see this beautiful artwork of god, the beach.

"wahhh~ it's beautiful." Mikan seemed to forget about what happen earlier, Natsume stopped earlier simply because he might cross the line again and he didn't want it, Mikan looked at him with a little hint of worry that was plastered on her face.

"what's the matter?" Natsume seemed to snap out and began to spoke.

"you know I have this _friend _that had a problem, it's a friend of mine from Paris, he was young, he had this good looks, money, status, name, body, almost everything that a man would wish for, he can buy anything with his money, he can own every girl with his good look and body, he can do what he wants to do with his power but he don't know why he felt incomplete, no, more like his empty, he's lonely until a girl found him, because of her he started to realize what he was lacking and it is her." Natsume paused a bit and looked at her.

"she's beautiful, she treated him like he was an ordinary guy not like those other girl who approached him just because of his looks, body, money, name and all. She sees him for who he is, she care for him, she understand him, she's innocent and fragile… the most beautiful creature that god made but to the contrary, she's the only creature that can't be his, that he can't own. What should he do?" Natsume asked her.

"so he loves her… you know if he continue to love her I know one day, that love will reach her and will love him back too." Mikan said with her smile that calmed him but still he asked.

"but it won't reach her." Mikan raised her arms to his both side and hugged him, like she was saying 'it's okay, he just have to wait and understand her, don't worry everything is fine."

"oh, you have the guts to hug him." A girl with an emerald perm hair destroyed the atmosphere. The two of them looked at the direction of the voice just to see Shouda Sumire.

"just kidding, he's all yours now, Sakura Mikan san." then she smiled friendly to her.

"Permy san, welcome back." Sumire seemed to be surprised for the 'welcome back' thing Mikan said after all those thing she had done to her but she said cheerfully.

"haha, yeah, from all those rehab, I've came back with the new Shouda Sumire, by the way what I'm going to say to you is not like me so listen carefully, I'm sorry!" Sumire looked down, Natsume let his guard down and Mikan, without hesitation, hugged her with her all teary eyes.

"I 'm so happy, I'm really happy, I'm soooooooo happy." She said between her sob but Sumire never expected her to be this touch about her apology.

"wahh! It's enough you know, okay, okay, I understand, you're happy, right? It's not like I insisted that you're not, hey stop it, you don't have to be this touch about it, sigh!" Sumire was pushing her to stop hugging her but she won't budge, she was just so happy to see her.

After a minute of their moment, Sumire found Koko.

"ne, Koko, surprised to see me?" the plate that Koko was holding fall from his grasp and looked at her in disbelief with his 'is this a dream?' expression on his face.

"oh, the plate!" Sumire looked at him and waved her hand in front of him but he had no response, he stayed like that for a while hence Sumire played with his hair until he snapped out and jolted, it signed Sumire that he was back to earth but in a flash he hugged her like she was going to disappear in no time that he didn't want to let go of her again, never.

"wha! Koko, Koko! What happened? Do you miss me that much? I know that you love me that's why I came back but still I've already readied myself if ever you already have a girl, you know." Koko still didn't let go of her, they stayed like that for a while.

"Sumire san…" he whispered in her ears.

"Sumire SAN? Sumire for you. hmph~" She loosened the hug for a bit and face him. She kissed him on the lips and Koko was surprised by the sudden move.

He looked at her in disbelief and said straightly "will you be my girl?".

She smirked "if you want me that badly, I have no choic-" Koko hugged her once again and she just chuckled about it a bit.

The gang seemed to be attach to Sumire when she apologize to them and finally be together with Koko and they already forgave her too, hence to celebrate Misaki gathered all the girls and snatched Mikan away from Natsume for a while to have their so called girl talk…

They seemed to notice the gloomy aura that Natsume had because it makes sense that their pair was the only one who wouldn't be together, unlike Hotaru and the other Mikan was dense so they had no choice but to pull it all out from her. You know the so called a 'little push' or a 'little help' from a friend.

"Mikan, it's now or never." Said by the oh-so-pushy Misaki to Mikan who was about to be attacked, I mean, about to be interrogated.

Mikan was in the middle and they all sit around her. "ne, you all are so mean, I want to sit there too!" Mikan whined as expected.

"ie, stay there and answer us, say the truth!" it was Anna who spoke.

"well what?" their situation looks like in the middle, a small little kitten was cornered by five fierce lions.

"do you like Natsume? no do you LOVE Natsume?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

"l l l love? It's not like that, it's just that I like you all Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Mochu, Permy, Koko, Misaki, Tsubasa and of course Natsume too… I like you all equal-" Nonoko cut her.

"not like that, you! Do you ever feel hurt when you see Natsume with other girl? Do you want to hug him when he was depressed? Do you ever feel your heart flutter when he saves you? Do you feel nervous when he cornered you? Do you think of him every second? on what he was doing or thinking? Do you want to know what he feels about you? Do you look at him every second? Do you ever feel like you want to hear his voice?" Nonoko asked her with a little loud tone for it to pierce to her heart even a little bit even if it touches it a little.

"wait, aren't you asking too much?" Sumire butted but Mikan was in her mental talk session.

Mikan thought for a second _yeah, why does my heart feels like it was being torn when I heard he had a girlfriend instead of being happy for him?, why did I hug him just earlier when he talked about his friend? Why do I think of him every second? Why am I so troubled with what he feels about me? Why? When he said why I didn't notice him after all this time, what does he mean by it? Does he love me too? TOO? Why did I say too? Do I love him?_

Without responding to Nonoko's question she stood and walked away until she found herself alone in the shore, it's already night and the cool breeze felt good against her warm skin and it simply calmed her troubled thought.

"what are you doing here?" she heard a familiar voice that causes her heart jumped from her chest, she felt happy with just hearing his voice.

She faced him and blushed "just out to breath the cold air." he sat on the sand and motioned his hand beside him for her to sit beside him.

As he motioned she sat beside him "Is something bothering you?" Natsume asked her, it was out of his character to ask that way.

"no" she lied, well in a matter of fact she was thinking of Natsume. "ne, Natsume, what do you think of me?" Mikan asked out of blue.

Natsume smirked and said "that's the dumbest question I've ever heard."

"what? Dumbest? You really are a jerk after all. Hmmph!" Mikan sulked and heard Natsume chuckled about her expression that amused him.

"I think you're an idiot." Once again he laughed, she hit him in the chest.

"idiot! You JERK, you had the nerve to say it to me huh? I'm not going to forgive you ever!" honestly, she was smiling when she said it, she playfully hit him and continue their lover's quarrel.

Until she fell on top of him but before she had a physical contact she used her arm to support her then look at those eyes unconsciously all the thing she had between Natsume flashback to her the next thing she realized was a tear fall from her pearl like eyes.

"oi, little girl, what's the matter? Oi!" he practically worried about her, after the tear fell she cried and her tears fell on Natsume's face but he didn't budge and just stayed still under her.

Then she sat on his waist not bothering if he'll be hurt and cried with her two hands covering her face, she pull them out and one of her hand found it's way to his face and leaned to him, she stared at him like she was examining him while crying, she caress his cheeks and kissed him.

He was surprised, it was just a lips locking, he didn't realized that she will initiate it then he realized what Mikan was trying to say through the kiss. He was happy.

she broke the kiss and hug him. he just smiled and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"took you a long time to realize."

the next day...

they were at the villa, doing their usual stuff as I explain in the previous chapter, all lovey dovey and having their own world.

But a certain pair was talking about something private, wanna know?

A certain raven haired lad asked the brunette haired maiden about the thing they talked on the previous day.

"about the practice I had said yesterday, wanna do?" the lad smirked but the brunette was all flushed.

"what are you talking about?" Mikan asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about but pretending was something she shouldn't do because he will be more direct to her.

"want me to be direct?" Natsume proposed, there was no response heard so he continue.

"you know a _make out_ session..." Mikan was puzzled as she thought what making out means...

"making out? what was that making what?" Natsume thought that she was just playing innocent so he just played with her and said.

"you know an intercourse..." Mikan's face brightened up.

"a course, is that a course? inter course" Natsume was starting to doubt at her expression so he continually asked...

"do you know what masturbate is?" she cheerfully answered. "who was that Master Bait? do you have some kind of master?" Natsume sweat dropped at her answers but still he interrogated her.

"orgasm?"

"oh~ yeah I know it, ORGANISM is an individual form of life... hehe"

"cum?"

"COME to where?"

"I can't believe it, you really are an innocent little girl... that was bound to be mine." Natsume possessively held her as she blushed in embarrassment. Who would not if your friend was staring at the two of you who was getting intimate?

"and you can't disagree with me, because even if your mind tells you not to you're body seems to do the other way around and I know it's side was on me so you had no choice." _he's right, I can't move..._ All she can do was look at his crimson eyes that seemed to be the best thing she had ever seen, she was hypnotized by it, she loved the way he looked at her, the way he talked, every side of him.

she thought at first he was cold but behind all of those she looked at his crimson eyes and it explained it all...

* * *

ellahist: REJOICE again, it's finish. the next story will be posted, when? the time that only god knows... just kidding. I'll work on it, if I have the time and have settled with the better plot. I hope so...

please do review!

I love you guys, see you on the next fanfic hahaha.


End file.
